Help That Came From the East
by Hybrid1954
Summary: An unofficial German army moved some of their troops to the Western Front in hopes of being able to end the war sooner by helping the Allies after hearing the news of their invasion plan, while deceiving the Germans. Using every method they can to convince them, will they be able to convince them, or will they fail and face all sides on their own?
1. Prologue

Well, hello everyone who stumbled upon this story! I made this because I liked playing this game, and I started getting ideas for that game, which leads to this story. For those who got here from my first story, I hope you like it, and for those who came across this, I hope you like it too.

And also, disclaimer: I own nothing from this story, other than my characters.

* * *

D-Day, June 6th, 1944

Vierville

02.34 AM

* * *

The battle to clear the area near Vierville out of the Germans has been successful. The Flaks have been neutralized, the patrol has been killed, the reinforcements have been defeated, they have control of the place, and every Germans the American Airborne encountered had been killed.

Except for a Pioneer and a Grenadier that surrendered in the last minutes.

Some of the Americans were celebrating it by drinking the wines they confiscated from the Germans, while some others stayed alert, not wanting to keep their guard down because of their victory. Two Airborne soldiers were guarding the prisoners, each one of them equipped with an M1 Carbine.

"Why the Hell do we even surrendered, Pioneer? We should've guard this place even if it costs us our lives, not to surrender to the Yankees." The Grenadier said, glaring towards the Pioneer in question. He would've punched him, if his hands weren't tied behind his back.

"Like I told you for the God damned five times, Grenadier, this will be worth it." The Pioneer retorted, tired of his comrade's endless asking. "If you're dead, you can't defend this place anymore." He continued on.

"At least I tried defending it."

"What matters is not the process. It's the result."

The Grenadier flinched back at the Pioneer's remark, and then he tsked, before looking towards the opposite way. "At least I tried." He retorted weakly.

"It matters not to the one who gives you the mission. What they want is the result, not the effort." The Grenadier flinched again, and wondered how he got such painful words in his mind. "You think this is a school, where the effort is also noted? No, this isn't. This is a damned war zone. The result is what matters. The effort comes second."

The Grenadier couldn't form a reply towards his statement, so he hung his head in defeat. He was right, and the Grenadier also knows that. The effort would determine the results, and the results will be the defining moment that changed the course of the war. If the effort is not enough, they would either change or not change the course of war, and in a defense, it's the former that will happen, not the latter.

"Where did you learn such a thing, Jerry?" One of the Airborne asked with one raised eyebrow, curious to how he had such an important fact.

"Yeah, but more importantly, why are you talking with fluent English, Pioneer?" The other one asked in suspicion. He could smell that something was not right when the Pioneer had such fluent English, and he's not going to let it down without asking it. "Where do you learn to speak it?"

"School." The Pioneer answered sarcastically. Even if he did say it without the tone, they would've figured that he was lying anyway. "No, of course not. You wouldn't find out until you can tell what the white Reich Eagle insignia is."

'Ah, yes, the insignia.' The Grenadier thought, remembering the white Reich Eagle that grasps the oath without the swastika in it insignia on the back of the Pioneer's right hand and in front of his helmet. 'He's the only one that had such insignia here, and he said that it had a deep meaning to his life. I wonder what that means. I need to read some newspaper again...'

The second of the Airborne scowled at the Pioneer's answer, but did nothing towards him. "Our troops are searching for what it means, so you better not be too cocky about it." He warned him.

"And by the time they do, you would want to, no, _will,_ release both of us, in fear of your own safety. But of course, our Commander is not really as famous as Erwin Rommel and Hermann Goering and many more famous leaders to the western world as opposed to the Eastern Front thanks to our commander intelligence's work, so you will have to look for a bit before you find out what it means." The Pioneer then smiled evilly. "But if you were the Russian army and you saw the Reich Eagle I had, you'll wet your pants faster than meeting with a Tiger 1 at such sight. But there's the fact that we own several of them. You'll shit faster than when you had diarrhea."

'And there's this Commander he's talking about…' The Grenadier thought again, wondering who the Commander is. 'His pride always rockets high every time he talks about this Commander…is this Commander as good as what this Pioneer claims to be?'

"Okay, you can shut that mouth of yours, now." The Airborne ordered, his thin patience vanishing. "I don't need to hear any more of what you said, or I'll put holes in that body of yours."

The Pioneer just shrugged at his order, not intimidated at all by the threat. "My Commander's threat is much scarier than yours." He said nonchalantly, before he stared to the only lamp in the room, and watched as it shakes slightly, bringing some dust down to the floor. He felt his smile widens at the sight. "Well, you're in no luck, Americans. Looks like you came at the wrong time."

"And what do you mean by-"

"CONTACT, KRAUT INFANTRY!"

The shout alerted the two Airborne in the room, and both of them immediately left the room, leaving the Pioneer and the Grenadier alone. Sighing, the Pioneer undid his binding himself as he heard the battle that was going outside; a battle that he knows it was hopeless for the Americans to win. He stands up from his seat as he finished unbinding himself, shocking the Grenadier.

"How did you do that?" The Grenadier asked in wonder as the Pioneer started loosening the binding around the Grenadier's hands until it slipped down. "That was pretty tight, you know. How did you undo it?"

"Remember when I said that my Commander's threat is scarier than the American's?" The Grenadier nodded. Of course he did, the Pioneer just said it seconds ago, so how could he forget it that easily? "Well, being tied down to a log while being underwater will do that to you. Mind do I tell you that I did that in the middle of the winter in Russia?"

"You WHAT?!" His eyes bulged as he shouted in shock. No, he couldn't have just heard it right. Sure, the Pioneer was once from the Eastern Front, but being tied to a log, and have to do the same thing he just did while being inside an icy river? That's just insane, even for him!

"Yeah, and I could barely do anything after I got out because my body is too cold for three weeks. I was lucky I could undo it, lest I'll have to be dragged back to the surface and got noted as ones that needed more of those kinds of trainings." The Pioneer shuddered at the thought of redoing the training again. Once is enough, and he wouldn't want to do it again in the next three weeks.

"OH CRAP, IT'S A TANK!"

"ARGH!"

"MAN THOSE AT GUNS!"

"I NEED MORE AMM-GAH!"

"SOMEBODY GET ME THAT BAZOOKA!"

"Man, those guys sure are noisy." The Pioneer complained as he looked to the door. "Say, do you want to go out and kill the Americans?"

'Weird, why would he ask that? Of course I would! They were in our territory!' The Grenadier thought. But then he remembered that their weapons are taken away from them, so they're basically unarmed soldier. "I would love to, but we don't have the weapons to do it." He said in disappointment, and balled his right fist. "We can't let them invade our territory! If only we had weapons to fight them…"

"I have." The Pioneer said. The Grenadier didn't believe him, though.

"Yeah, sure you do."

"Here."

The Grenadier had thought the Pioneer was simply joking, but he wasn't. In his hand was two Lugers, one for himself and the other for the Grenadier. Where did he hid those handguns anyway? He shakes out that thought out of his mind, at least now he had eight bullets he can shoot to the Yankees. He had to make all of it count. He grabbed it, and immediately cocked the handgun. "Let's go." He said as he took the lead. The Pioneer simply nodded, and followed him. When they were outside, however, he was shocked.

The Pioneer let out a whistle at the destruction he was seeing. "Looks like you made another masterpiece, Commander." He said to himself proudly as he put his weapon in his secret place, not needing it anymore. "I'm always surprised that we barely took casualties."

The Grenadier is not taking it well. Okay, he admitted that they were not as well equipped as the one taking on the Airborne, but...damn, that's a total overkill. He gives the gun back to its owner, and simply watches as the Airborne was being ripped into shreds, while their savior didn't even take any casualties at all.

Literally.

He watched as one Airborne tried keeping his body intact by staying behind a tree, only for said tree to be obliterated as a tank shell penetrated it and the Airborne, ripping the American's torso and legs away, the Airborne screaming in pain and agony. At another point, he saw the AT crew desperately tried to reload, but they got turned into an exploding body that sends blood, limbs and the insides away as an artillery destroyed the AT gun with the crew. And there's the fact that he's seeing the Airborne being sliced in various places by endless torrents of MG42s…

"I see you are not helping, Pioneer. May I know the reason why?" A voice from their back shocked the Grenadier, and he turned around to see who the owner of the voice is. The Pioneer did the same, though he was more relaxed as he had a toothy grin on his face. The Grenadier is…shocked, to say the least.

"Just valuing your work, Commander, that's all." The Pioneer answered back. This made his Commander to frown, and he immediately sweat drop. "And...I also had no weapons." He quickly adds.

"Then what are those things laying near you?" The Commander asked while pointing towards the guns scattered on the cement floor of the bunker.

"Uhh, rifles?"

"What are they used to?"

"Shoot at things?"

"Umm, excuse me." The Grenadier interrupted. Both the Pioneer and the Commander looked at him, their look alone asking "What?" towards him. "Are you…the Commander?"

"Why yes. Yes I am." The Commander replied without missing a beat. "Why are you asking that? Is my clothes not much of identification?"

"No, it's just that-"

"Or is it because of my appearance?"

The Commander's question hits home as the Grenadier stopped what he was about to say, and after pausing, he nodded. "No offense, but yes. I…was, well…I don't expect you to be…" He tried to find the words that wouldn't piss the Commander off, but he was failing at it.

"Okay, okay, I get it. You don't me expect me to turn out to be like this." The Commander said, already knowing what the Grenadier is going to say. "Believe me, no one ever believed me to be the Commander of this army. No one." The Commander then sighed.

"That's because you're a-"

"Yeah, I know." The Commander interrupted before the Pioneer could finish his sentence. The Commander then coughed once. "Anyway, it looks like they're done."

"Huh? What's done?" The Grenadier asked in confusion, before his hearing tells him that there's no more shooting behind him. "Is it…" He thought aloud, before he looked towards the battle. It turned out he was wrong calling it a battle, it was better called a one sided battle. At the end, there's one thing he could say, "Wow."

The Pioneer then asked, "So, how are you going to approach them, Commander? You wouldn't just head on and tell them all about you, right?"

"I'm not that stupid, you know. I need a subtle approach. All they know is that I'm siding with the Germans, and that's it." The Commander replied harshly, not taking the questions kindly. "They didn't know that what I cared are for my own safety and my troops. If it means backstabbing, then so be it."

The last sentence surprised the Grenadier a bit, but he pretended that he didn't hear it.

"I know, I know. I've seen how you worked, Commander. Our life comes first, and everything is second." The Pioneer said, before he let out a sigh. "We can take care of ourselves, Commander. Really, we can, you're just worrying too much."

The Commander showed a pained expression after the Pioneer said that, and looked away from him. "I don't want another one to end up like me and him, Pioneer. I don't want to." The Grenadier glanced at them, curious to what they're talking about. And again, he was shocked to see that the Commander was on the verge of crying. "I don't want anyone to end up like me and him, that's… that's all. Is that…is that too much?"

"N-No, of course they're not!" The Pioneer answered immediately, panic started filling his mind as he just realized that he said the wrong word. "You just don't have to worry on us too much, that's all!"

'For a Commander to cry like that...must had had a really bad experience before.' The Grenadier thought as he turned his full attention towards the duo. 'Who's this "He" though? Damn it, today is really confusing. I think I need more coffee, even if it's from Hans. Sad that he's already dead, though.'

"And that's exactly the reason why I wanted you all to join me!" The Commander exploded in anger. It panicked the Pioneer even more, as now tears are flowing on his Commander's cheek. "I recruited all of you that were left in a hopeless situation! After you got deceived! After you got betrayed! After you got abandoned! After your officer gives you false hopes! When you were sure failure is the only thing that will come! When you were sure that surrender is the first option! When you were sure that DEATH is the only thing that will come next, after you have done your best if you don't want to surrender!"

The Commander then slumped to the cold cement foot, crying in both anger and sadness. "I don't want you to give up just like that! To give up your life just because you were that you did your best! If you who had families are willing to give up your lives just because you think you have done your best, how would I fare?! I was always ready to die after my parent's death when I was still six, but he took care of me when I was eight, when nobody wants to! He even took me with him when I was thirteen years old to the Eastern Front so that he doesn't have to let his eyes off from me!

You were lucky that you have been trained before, but I have to learn when it already happens after he forgot to teach me something! A single mistake and I'm dead! I never thought about it too much as I took leads almost everywhere to my body, even at some of the vitals, but he always healed me, even as much as dragging me away from the front line when I took too much! He showed that life is something we should took care of, not just throw it away when the situation is hopeless! He's the reason why I was still alive now, and what I have become now!

But then those bastards that called themselves the officers leave us alone to our death with our division! He sacrificed himself by telling me to run and with him staying in order to distract the Russians to save me, so that I can escape! So that… I can… look at the world more. So that… I can value… my life… more. A life that... I don't know... the reason of me still living right now... and what to value... when the world doesn't even care about me!" The Commander finishes, pounding the cement floor as hard as possible as tears dropped to the floor.

The Grenadier could only hear what the Commander was telling the Pioneer with pity, but it also scored a perfect hit on him too. The Commander was going through the rough way, while he was going inside his comfort zone. He suddenly felt he had smaller experience in battle, when the Commander has a much bigger one. Not just in the war, but over the reason of the Commander's very own existence itself.

"Okay, who made the Commander cry this time? You, or you?" Another voice suddenly joined in, the voice alone leaving a chill in both of the Germans. They both turned around to see a Tank Commander glaring at them, in his hand was an STG 44. He inspected the two again, and noticed that the Grenadier doesn't have the insignia. "Oh, my apologies, it must be the Pioneer, since you don't have the insignia, Grenadier." The Tank Commander apologized, before writing something on a paper. "I have you noted, Pioneer. Expect a punishment soon." He quickly said, before he went towards his Commander. "Come on, stop crying Commander. You can't keep on weeping at the past."

"I know, but that memory is the only reason why I do this. I want to save as many people as I can before I died."

"I know. Now get up, we have to get there before sunrise." The Tank Commander then helped his Commander to stand up. "Let's go to the tank now."

The Commander nodded once, before both of them goes towards a Panzer 4 with a small rounded turret and two small cannons, thirty millimeters cannon the Grenadier guessed. "What tank is that?" He asked curiously.

"A Kugelblitz we found during our way here." The Tank Commander answered quickly as he climbed onto the tank. "It was only a test tank, so we had to get the mechanics to make this a genuine tank. I must say, I'm happy that they could always get the job done." He said with a bit of pride as he helped the Commander get on the tank. "Also, this is the command tank of the army, and you might be surprised when you see what other tanks do we have in store."

"Uhh, okay." The Grenadier said, not sure of what the Tank Commander means. He watched the Kugelblitz jerked forward as the engine was brought to life, before he remembered something. "Wait a second!" He quickly shouted, stopping the tank in question. "I haven't caught your name, Commander."

The Commander looked at the Grenadier in question with a straight face, though her eyes was still a bit red because of crying earlier, before she sat down on the top of the tank's hull while the Tank Commander went into the tank, and gave the Grenadier a warm smile. "My name's Erika, Grenadier, you just have to know that. It's nice to see that someone actually took one of my troops advice to the heart." The Commander now known as Erika, answered. She then knocked twice on the hull, and the tank accelerated away from them, going down the damaged road.

"It's nice to know you too." The Grenadier said, even if he knows the Commander couldn't hear him anymore. He then glanced towards the Pioneer, and asked, "Hey, what does he mean by 'other tanks' earlier?" He asked, changing the subject immediately.

"You'll see." The Pioneer said with a straight face, before the rumbling sound of tanks engine could be heard getting closer. "She takes everything she can with her, so I wouldn't be surprised if she brings them too."

"Huh?" The Grenadier raised one eyebrow in question, but before he could ask another question, he watched as the vehicles came into view. And yes, he is shocked. "Is that…"

"So she did bring some captured Russian vehicles. As I suspected." The Pioneer muttered as he watched the vehicle column in front of them, all of them having the white Reich Eagle in each side of the vehicle. "Hmm, the ones that we salvaged… the ones that we helped… the ones that we convinced..." He kept on saying, the Grenadier losing track of it. "Yeah, all of them are here."

The Grenadier thought about it for several seconds, before he nodded. He was joining them. "Say, Pioneer, do you think she still take new members?" He asked.

The Pioneer smiled, and nodded once. "Of course she is. She always loves new members." He then pulled out a sticker, before stamping it at the Grenadier's helmet. Once making it was properly glued, he ripped the plastic away, leaving the picture of the white Reich Eagle on his helmet. "There. You're official. Now you're a part of the self-made Oberkommando Ost, or better known as The Winter Eagle in the Eastern Front. Welcome to the squad that's feared greatly by the Russians."

* * *

07.00 AM

Omaha Beach

* * *

Omaha Beach was one of the five beaches that's about to witness the largest military invasion ever happened in history, as American LCVPs are making their way towards it, ready to free Europe from Germany's grasp. The LCVPs was being attacked, of course, and one got hit by a Flak 88, sinking it to the bottom of the cold sea.

"Listen up!" A Captain in one of the LCVPs shouted towards his men. "Our objective is to get to the shingles on the top of beach! Use those defilades-" He paused as an 88 shell nearly hits their LCVP. "-and keep moving! DO NOT STOP until you reach the shingle!" The LCVP then rammed an iron spike, stopping it on it's track. "Clear the boat! GO! GO! GO!" He then ordered after blowing a whistle.

The ramp of the LCVPs came down, and the Riflemen moved out from the LCVP, with the German's MG42s already waiting for them to come out. It opened fire, and hits the Riflemen as they tried to get into cover. One got shot before he could get out from the LCVP in the neck, killing him instantly. Then the MG42 killed the two operators of the .30cal HMGs mounted on the LCVP, making sure they didn't fire back towards them. The Captain ducked as that happened, before he yelled, "Move out!"

The Captain jumped out of the LCVP with another Rifleman, but the Rifleman didn't get into cover quickly enough as the MG42 tore holes in his stomach. The Captain quickly used a tank trap as cover, before he watched as an LCVP, carrying an M4 Sherman with it, was hit by a Flak 88 straight to the tank, with the tank's turret blown away from the tank as the tank exploded from the inside, flipping the LCVP to the side. "Advance!" He shouted loud enough for all of the Riflemen in cover to hear it, and almost all of them did as what the captain told.

They all charged towards the Shingle, but the two MG42s ripped them apart before they could get very far. The Captain, who also charged with them, slowed down to a walk as he noticed that all of his squad all dead, before dropping to his knees while also dropping his weapon. He looked towards the cliff that seemed unreachable for him, before the MG42 gave him a swift death.

The MG42s looked around to look for another American, and when neither one did, they all reloaded their weapons, ready to kill more Americans that are bold enough to step on their territory.

More LCVPs approached the beach, this one belonging to Able Company. They slowly approached the beach, and the Captain, John MacKay and his second in command, Sergeant Joe Conti, looked at it with a frown. "Okay, listen up. Our objective is to get into the shingle. Keep advancing, and use cover as you advance." MacKay said towards the men in his LCVP.

"Yeah, so you don't get your asses killed in this beach and you can kick more Kraut's ass later." Sergeant Conti added, eliciting a laugh from the soldier next to him.

"Oh, Conti, you always knew how to give me encouraging words." The soldier, a sniper, told him as he patted his back. He had a scoped Springfield M1903A4 with him, an extremely accurate rifle.

"Don't try your luck, Jones." Conti warned without looking towards him.

"Oh, I'm not. After all, I'm good at camouflaging."

"And you'll just walk in the open, where a stray shot could hit you?"

"Quit the talking, you two, we're almost there." MacKay said, and both of them shut up. "When the ramp is down, remember: find cover _as soon as possible_."

"Roger that." Jones said as he used his camouflage.

"You probably wouldn't get into one." Conti muttered as the ramp came down.

"Okay, go go go!" MacKay said, and his men jumped out from the LCVP, giving the MG42s new target to kill.

* * *

So...how was it? Is it good? Is it bad? I don't know, but I do try to make it as good as I can. At least I think it's better than my first story, or my earlier stories that I didn't upload here. Also, it's not a normal thing to see a girl commanding her own army right, especially as large as Oberkommando Ost. That name is inspired from...you probably already know anyway. I plan to make this story into two seasons, with how the plans for how the story works already planned.

...unlike my Touhou story, which I created without knowing how it'll end, and my brain makes crazy ideas for it.

Anyway, I hope you like it, and leave a review if you want to. See you on the next chapter.


	2. Clear the Beach!

07.13 AM

* * *

Captain MacKay, Sergeant Conti, and Riflemen rushed out of the LCVP as they heads straight towards the nearest cover, three tank traps that would cover them from the MG42s. Jones just walked leisurely out of the boat, and he was out just as an 88 hits the LCVP.

'Damn, that was close.' Jones thought.

"Get into cover, you idiot!" Conti hissed towards him. Jones shrugged, but he got into cover just like what his friend said. Well, the tank traps that both Conti and MacKay was, to be exact. "Out of all the fucking cover you can get, you pick this one?!" He shouted in disbelief.

"Well, you did say get into cover, and this one is the nearest one." Jones answered easily, as he took aim towards the bunker at the top of the hill. "Hmm… I think I could blow those machine gunner's head when they stopped firing. When do you think will that happen?" He asked, glancing towards the two.

"Either when they ran out of ammo, or stopped firing." MacKay answered before Conti could. "Either way, we'll advance into the next cover in front of us when that happens. Be ready."

"I'm always ready." Jones said with a smile, and watched as one of the two MG42 stopped firing. He quickly took the chance and fires. The bullet hits the German right through the nose, the bullet coming out from the back of his head with pink mist, shattered skull, and brain matter. The MG42 suddenly aiming upwards is a sign that no one's manning it anymore. He cocked the rifle, readying another bullet in the barrel as the previous one was ejected out.

The other machine gunner looked kind of shocked at his comrade's death, but he didn't let it bother him too long as he focused himself on killing the Americans again.

"Let's go!" MacKay ordered as both he and Sergeant Conti went out of their cover, and passed their preplanned cover. Some Riflemen that watched them immediately follows them, and they reached another set of tank traps before the MG42 could rip them to shreds.

"Hmm… it should be any second now…" He muttered as he kept his scope aimed towards the machine gunner. He got the opportunity as the MG42 stopped firing, and he fired his Springfield. The bullet hits the machine gunner's eyes, which killed him instantly. Without any more machine guns being fired towards them, he shouted, "Go! It's clear! Move!"

His shout was replied with cries of war as the Riflemen that's scattered on the beach moved towards the shingle. Most of them made it without problem, and both Captain MacKay and Sergeant Conti also reached it. The Engineers that was running there however, took cover behind the nearest steel gates. Jones didn't know why, until he saw the reason.

Newly arrived Riflemen, Medics, Engineers, and Snipers were ripped into shreds again by the MG42s, and this time, they were ripped by four of them. Jones immediately scoped the bunker again, and he could see four new German machine gunners was already there, each on their helmet a white Reich Eagle. They didn't use the MG42s that were already in the bunker. In fact, he watched as two more Germans took the ones that are already stationed in the bunker away.

Clicking his tongue, he steadied his breath as he readied to kill more of the Kraut bastards, waiting for them to run out of ammo. He could kill three more of them if he could cock it fast enough. He kept his eyes sharp, but when the machine gunners finally run out of ammo, they did something unexpected.

They ducked down, and five came out, and they resumed what their comrade is doing.

'Dammit, they changed places when they're reloading. Those guys are pretty smart.' Jones thought bitterly. He would actually try his luck, but he didn't want to waste shot that will give out his position. He looked to his back in caution, and he could see more LCVPs are coming, not knowing that the Germans are more than ready to take them. 'This is bad… I need a distraction. A distraction that would let me kill at least one of them.'

Two LCVP with Sherman tanks in it landed, the tanks advancing into the bloodied beach after the ramp came down. One of them was not fast enough as the Flak 88 turned it into a giant flaming ball, but the other managed to get far enough not to get hit by it. Jones then watched as the Germans decided to abandon their post when the Sherman aimed its cannon towards the bunker.

It shot the bunker with its short 76mm cannon, the shell rocking the bunker as it hits, exploding upon impact. The Engineers used that moment to run towards the shingle 's when Jones thought he needed to advance, so he abandoned his cover and slowly made his way towards the Shingle.

More and more Americans reached the shingle, and when he was halfway there, he could hear booming sounds from the top of the hill. Not risking it, he dropped his camouflage and ran towards the shingle. He was almost there when an explosion occurred behind him, nearly killing him with the blast. He was also thrown away towards the shingle and knocking him out as a result.

"Damn, that's artillery," Says MacKay as one of the explosions got the Sherman, the tank exploding into shrapnel. Soldiers that were unfortunate enough to get caught in it turned into bloody chunks of body parts, their blood spilling on the sand. "Are the explosives ready yet?!" He shouted towards the Engineers.

"It's almost ready!" One of them replies, before they ran from the explosives. An explosion occurred after ten seconds, opening a way for the Americans to charge the cliff.

"Move!" MacKay ordered as he and Conti charged to the opening. The Riflemen followed them, and when they got to the way that's on the east side of the hill, they met with an MG emplacement, and took cover as soon as it opens fire. "Somebody took out that MG!" He yells.

"Ugh…" Jones groaned as he wakes up, his ears still ringing from the earlier explosion. "Fuck, that was _too _close for comfort."

"Cover me!" One of the Riflemen told his squad as he took out a grenade, and did a poked out his body a bit from his cover. As he was about to throw it, the Volksgrenadiers guarding the MG shot him right on the neck. The grenade comes out from his hand, before it exploded near the Riflemen's group, though it didn't kill them since it rolls down the cliff before it explodes.

"Jones! Jones, where the heck are you?!" Jones heard Sergeant Conti calling his name. "Dammit, where the fuck are you when we needed you the most!?"

'I…I need to help them.' He thought as he wobbly made his way towards the opening in the shingle. He used his camouflage as he took cover in the crater, and aimed straight towards the MG42. He then shoots it, the bullet breaking the gun's barrel as a result. 'Ah, wrong target.'

"Charge them!" Sergeant Conti ordered as he took the lead with his Thompson SMG, and the Thompson unleashed its wrath to the Nazis. The machine gunner was shot in the head three times, and the Volksgrenadiers with the rest of it in the chest and abdomen, effectively killing the Nazis on the MG nest.

'Well, at least it helps.' Jones thought as he watched his friend recklessly charged towards the MG nest, and somehow taking them out of action. Captain MacKay and the Riflemen followed him after he finished taking care of them. 'Well, I got to hurry, else they'll leave me.' He dropped his camouflage, before he starts running towards them. He joined them soon after with a Thompson in his hand. "Sorry I'm late." He said as he gets into cover near them.

"What took you so long?!" Conti shouted while reloading his SMG, before he shoots at a Volksgrenadier behind the trenches. The Volks took cover just as he fired, making him hit nothing but dirt. He then stopped firing to lure the Volks to come out from his cover. When the Volksgrenadier did do that, he fired again, and this time, hitting the Volksgrenadier squarely in his chest. The Volksgrenadier drops down to his knees, before he fell to his side. Reloading, he continued, "Are you lazing your ass or something?!"

"Hey, I nearly got killed by that God damn artillery! I was knocked out!" Jones defended himself as he went out from his cover, killing a Pioneer that was making his way towards a stack of crates. "And besides, I helped you take care of that MG earlier!"

"Stop shouting and focus on the enemy!" MacKay shouted, and again, makes both of them shut up. "Engineer, throw a satchel charge towards that bunker!"

The Engineers nodded as one of them took out the explosive, and ran towards the bunker MacKay told him to destroy. He throws it when it reached throwing distance, and then ran towards safety. The explosion occurred five seconds after it landed, destroying the bunker into pieces.

"Good. Now, let's move." He took the lead again, with his men following him. They then came across some Volksgrenadiers. "Contact!"

Jones aimed towards the one behind the trench, waiting for him to come out. The German came out from his cover, and fired his Kar 98K towards him. It grazed his cheek, and he retaliated as the German cocked his rifle. The SMG tore through the German's head, pink mists, shattered skull, and brain matters spewing out from the back of his head.

Another German came out from his cover, and lobbed out a 'Potato Masher' towards them. As the grenade landed, Conti made a run towards it, and throws it back towards the German that hides behind his cover again. The bomb exploded just as it went behind the cover, and Conti watched as the German's body flies out of cover with a sneer. He was running to a cover before he sees a Grenadier with an MG42 is aiming towards him, making him have to jump to the nearest stack of crates to take cover.

MacKay throws a grenade out from his cover, and throws it towards a group of Volsgrenadiers that took cover in a crater. He then fired towards a Pioneer aiming his MP40 towards him, rupturing his lungs and heart. The explosion then happened, and one of the Volksgrenadiers flew out from the cover.

Conti got out from his cover as he tried firing the Grenadier, but none hits home. He was forced to roll to the side as the Grenadier opened fire again, and he quickly whipped out his M1911A1, and fires it to the Grenadier. Some of the bullet hits the Grenadier's arm, the German grunting in pain as he took the hit. Scrambling to his feet, he ran towards another cover as the Grenadier opened fire again. MacKay finished Conti's enemy as he fired his SMG towards the Grenadier on the neck. The Grenadier gurgled for several second, before he falls to his back.

"Thanks!" Conti said aloud.

MacKay replied with a nod, before he pointed towards another small bunker. "Throw satchel charges towards that bunker!"

One of the Engineers immediately ran towards the bunker, and throws the satchel charge towards it. But before he could run back towards his group, he gets shot in between the eyes.

"SNIPER! HIT THE DIRT!" Conti shouted aloud as he hit the dirt, the others following suit. It didn't really help, though, as the other Engineers were also killed by the sniper easily. "Jones, find that Sniper and kill him!"

Jones immediately slung his SMG and took his sniper rifle, and used his camouflage. While the others run to cover, he kept laying on his stomach, looking for the sniper. He finds the Sniper on the top of a modified Panzer 4 with a small round turret and twin cannon. The Sniper…is not something he would expect to see.

The Sniper is a man of high ranking, probably around 160 centimeters in height. He had grayish white hair that went past his shoulder a bit with a V-shaped bang that went past his eyes at the middle, and comes down again at the sides until it reached his eyebrows, not covering his blue eyes. A peaked cap with the Reich Eagle he saw earlier attached to its front on is rested on top of his head. He couldn't see what he's wearing under his buttoned trench coat, but he could see that he wears black pants and brown leather boots, and that he uses a scoped Gewehr 43 as his sniper rifle.

Behind him stand a man that he recognized as the Tank Commander, who was looking towards him with a binocular. Jones watches as the Tank Commander sighed, and he entered the tank after saying something to the Sniper. The Sniper shouted something while looking towards the Tank Commander, before turning away with a scowl.

'What…the Hell?' That was what Jones first thought upon the sight. However, quickly changes when he watched the Sniper's scowl changed into a smile, and he waved his hand towards him. 'What the-!' The German Sniper wasted no time to aim his rifle towards him, and Jones brought his head down as in reflex upon seeing the sight. Ge could hear the bullet went past his head by mere inches. 'How did he find me?! I was camouflaged, for Christ sake! Is it because of the light reflection the scope caused? That could be the answer, but there's no sun at the moment… So how did he found me?'

"Jones, have you taken care of the sniper?!" Conti shouted towards him.

KABOOOOM!

"No, I haven't!" Jones answered as he quickly aimed for the sniper again, but the Sniper was not there anymore. 'Huh? Where did he go? Did the he go with the tank? No, that's not what matters now!' He then violently shook his head, before saying, "The Sniper's gone!"

"Then give me the satchel charges the Engineer has!"

"Why don't you do it yourself?!"

"With the sniper still out there?! Fuck no!"

Jones rolled his eyes as he stands up, and went to the dead Engineers. He searched for the explosives, and after he checked all three of them, he got five satchel charges. He was about to stand up before a bullet grazes his cheek again, making him hit the dirt again. Using the dead Engineer's body, he quickly searched for the Sniper again, but particularly to where he first saw him.

And he was there again, aiming towards him with a small smile from behind the tall bushes. He brought his head down just as he fired again, this time it ricocheted his helmet. He quickly pop out and fired towards him, and the Sniper easily stepped away from the bullet's trajectory, making Jones widen his eyes in shock. He had no time to think too long about it however, as the bullet hits something inside the bush. That's when the Panzer 4 from earlier comes out from the bush, its twin cannon aimed towards him.

"SHIT!" Jones cursed as he ran towards the trench, not caring if his camouflage is dropped or not. He slides at the last moment, and drops down to the trench. He sighed in relief at his escape, and looked for the satchel charges he took from the Engineers. Satisfied that he still got all five of it, he went towards his friend through the trench network, and took cover behind a stack of wood. "I got the explosives." He said as he handed all five of them towards Conti.

"Good. Now let's get to that damn bunker." The Sergeant said, pointing towards the bunker facing the beach. Captain MacKay, Jones, and the Riflemen nodded, and they all headed towards it. When they reached it, MacKay and Conti hugged the wall, while the rest took care of the Flak 88 near it.

The Captain throws a grenade inside, and counted with his finger. When the grenade exploded, they quickly entered it. Jones stayed outside, having already took care of the Flak, and looked at the still active Flak 88s with a frown. "That's our next objective." He said to himself.

"Indeed it is." Captain MacKay said as he comes out from the bunker, Sergeant Conti right behind him. "We have to neutralize those 88s. However, we should also destroy the two remaining bunkers and open the west path for the others." He continued on.

"Well, let's get going, then." Jones said. They all nodded once, before they headed to the west side of the cliff. Sergeant Conti reached there first, and he immediately lobbed a satchel charge towards the MG nest that blocked the west path. He immediately ran for cover as he came under fire from several Grenadiers, and he reached a cover near the Captain and his friend just as the satchel charge explodes.

"That's overkill, Joe." Jones stated.

"That's not overkill, Jones. Now focus on killing those kraut bastards." Sergeant Conti replied as he emptied the magazine of his Thompson, but none hits his target. That's when the Riflemen came pouring out from the west path, killing the Nazis they met with their M1 Garand. "Now that's more like it!"

"Well, that's helpful." Jones muttered as they watched a lot of Riflemen come from the west path, killing practically every German they found.

The group followed the Riflemen from behind, and when they're near the third bunker, and throws a satchel charge towards it. MacKay and Jones followed him as he went to the last bunker, and throws the satchel charges to the bunker. "Okay, that's all the bunkers destroyed." Conti declared as the first one explodes, and the second explosion occurred seven seconds later. "Now, we should go for the 88s."

"Okay, listen up everyone!" Captain MacKay suddenly shouted, gaining the attention of every American on the cliff. "We've got to neutralize those 88s before the others could land safely on this beach! This will be the last step before we secure this beach! Do you all got it?!"

"Yes, sir!" They all shouted in unison.

"Let's go!" He yells as he took the lead, and the other follows him, most of them that are already in front reached the small incline that leads to the 88s in no time. But then, everyone hits the dirt as MG42s ripped those that already passed the incline in pieces in fear of also getting hit by them. Some tried lobbing grenades to the MG nest, but the bombs exploded in midair courtesy of being barraged by the MG42s.

"Damn, we need another way." Jones muttered as he looks around, before looking towards the small wall that separates between the eastern incline -which also suffered the same fate, he noted- and his side. "Captain, Conti, I think we can climb this wall right here. If we go through this way, the Germans won't expect us to come through here." He informs them.

"That seems like a good idea." MacKay approves the idea with a nod. "Climb that wall over there! Some stay here to distract the MGs!"

Jones and some Riflemen moved first towards it, climbs it carefully so that the Germans don't see them, and then stayed on low cover. More followed them, and soon, there were enough Riflemen to make five groups of them, all ready to do their surprise attack.

"On the count of three." MacKay said aloud, but not loud enough to let the Germans on the other side to hear him. "One…two…three!"

The Riflemen vaulted the cover they have, taking the Germans completely by surprise. They killed the first Flak 88s crew in no time, and they immediately aimed their guns to the MG nests, but the MGs are already gone. Thinking about dealing with them later, they moved towards the other Flak, but not going too close because Conti lobs a satchel charge towards it that explodes two seconds later, destroying the Flak 88 and killing the Nazis around it.

"Mission accomplished." MacKay said with reliefs as he watched the remaining Germans retreating from the beachhead.

"So, what should we do now?" Conti asked as he lowers his weapon. "Do we chase them, or do we guard this beach?"

"Guard this-""Chase them."

Both MacKay and Conti looked surprised when Jones interrupted his sentence, and they didn't hide it when they looked towards the Sniper. "I need to chase them first, Captain. There's something that's been bothering me about them." He elaborated.

"And what's bothering you, Jones?"

"Some of the Nazis have something...different with them. I want to investigate it."

MacKay thought about it for for some seconds, but not too long before he nods his head once. "We'll go with you." He then signaled the Riflemen near him to follow. "Lead the way, Jones." He told him.

Jones didn't reply in any kind of way as he made his way out of the beach, followed by MacKay, Conti, and the Riflemen from earlier. They crossed some dirt roads and fields, and hides in the bushes when they heard a German speaking nearby. Jones focused his eyes on what he's seeing; The Sniper and tank from earlier, with another man, presumably an officer, standing right behind him, were seeing his soldiers.

The Sniper nodded after he finished counting the Grenadiers, and said something towards them, probably dismissing the Grenadiers as went on their own way. The Sniper then talked about something with the officer behind him, but they couldn't hear what it is. They were too focused on spying on them that they didn't notice that some Fallschimjaegers, Grenadiers, and Pioneers are flanking them.

"Hey, Americans, what're you spying at?" One Fallschimjaeger asked. The Americans, surprised hearing a German saying something in English, turned with their rifles at the ready, but they were easily swatted away by the Germans. "Put your hands in the air, and then step into the field."

"Tch." Some of the Riflemen, including Conti, spat out as all of them raised their hands. The Germans then poked them with their rifle, and they begrudgingly stepped into the field.

"Oh my, what a surprise. I didn't know we had visitors." The Sniper said with a smile. Jones frowned at him, since his voice sounded like…a girl. "What brings all of you here?"

"They're spying on us." One Grenadier told him, poking the back of a Rifleman with his MG42. "They don't even know we're flanking them."

"Oh, really? My, that's bad." The Sniper said in mock shock, something that makes Jones even wary of him. Did he (her?) notice them spying earlier? "Well, I could kill you here and now, plain fast and simple, but… since that's not what I want to do to all of you, will one of you volunteer to come down and have a fight with me?"

'…What?' Every single American thought.

"Of course, if you don't want to…" The sounds of guns being cocked behind them were heard, giving away the message the Sniper means. "So, anyone?"

"I will." Conti stepped in, as no one seems to have the guts to fight the German Sniper.

"Good. Then come forward, American." The Sniper taunted, putting one leg slightly behind the other.

Conti immediately charged at him, his fist pulled behind him. He delivered a straight punch to the gut, but the Sniper parried it with his lower arm, and gives a light punch to his chest in return. Conti barely felt it as he took a step back, and delivered a spinning kick towards the neck. The Sniper ducked under it, and gives another light elbow to his chest. Again, not feeling it, he punched downwards, managing to hit dirt as the Sniper moved sideways, and jabbed his neck a bit harder this time, making Conti took a step forward as a result.

'He's not even serious about this.' Jones took note of how the brawl went, which just consist of the Sniper dodging and lightly retaliating, with Conti trying to hit him and badly failing at it. 'Is he mocking him?'

"Stop dodging, dammit!" Conti shouted as he tried elbowing the Sniper, only for him to sidestep and lightly kicked him in the ribs, before he jumped away after landing, giving more distance between the two.

'Wait, is that… is that thigh-highs?' Jones thought again after looking intensely towards the sniper's legs. 'Is he…a girl?'

"Why should I?" The Sniper replied after deflecting another punch aiming to his face, jumping sideways afterwards so he doesn't get hit by Conti's body ram his. "Do you really think I want to get hit by all that?" He ducked under a roundhouse kick, and jumping away just in time as Conti slammed his foot down.

"AAAARGH!" Conti roared as he tried hitting the Sniper with his knees, only for it to be unsuccessful as the Sniper dodges it yet again. The Sniper then dashed past him, and lightly hits him in the chest, another mark of him not being serious. "Stop fucking around and take me seriously!" He yells as he tried elbowing him again, but missed it again as the Sniper sidesteps once.

but then, he extended his lower arm fast enough so that it hits the Sniper's left cheek, giving him his first hit on the Sniper.

"Oh dear, he managed to hit Kommandeurin. He's so going to the hospital." Jones heard one of the Germans said that.

"Eh, he's not going to win anyway."

"Doesn't look like he can even put up a decent fight against Kommandeurin either."

"…Nice trick you got there, American." The Sniper said as he rubbed his left cheek. Before Conti could do anything, the Sniper jumps forward until he gained the distance he needed to give him some space between the American. "Looks like I can finally be serious on you now."

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" Joe asked, turning to face his opponent.

"Oh, nothing. Just saying that this trench coat is hindering me, that's all."

Jones watched as the Sniper started unbuttoning his trench coat, before throwing it to the ground beside him (Or should I say her?).

'…I knew it. She's a Goddamn girl.' Jones then started remembering every little details about the Sniper. 'She's wearing grey shirt with high and thick collar, shoulder straps, and two pockets on the front of her shirt on each side. Dark thigh-high socks that reached a bit below her miniskirt, exposing a bit of her thigh, and she wears brown leather boots. Okay, now that I remember it, I can remember to take her out first later when I see her again.'

"So my feeling that you're a girl is right after all." Conti said, as he puts his fists in front of him. "But it doesn't matter if you're a girl or not. You're an enemy, that's what matters."

"That's a good thinking, there, American." The Sniper (or Erika) said, turning around to face her opponent. She then looked to his nametag, and after a bit of squinting, finally got Conti's name. "So…Joe Conti, huh? Have you ever felt how it feels to be on your way to the afterlife?"

"No, and I don't intend to go there now."

"Oh, what a pity. Because that's what I'll do to you in this fight." Putting her right leg behind her, she grinned towards him while her right hand balled into a fist beside her."Well, shall we?"

"We shall."

And with that, both of them charged.

* * *

I didn't think that this chapter is very good, it could be better, but I kind of don't know how to make scenes in a war zone. I mean, it should be fast paced, and I don't think it really shows in this chapter. Oh well, I hope I can do better in later chapter.

On a completely unrelated topic, I make the Sniper's appearance from the cover image, though not entirely. And no, it's not mine. I just liked how badass she looks in that pic, and decided to make her one of the main characters of this story.

See you on the next chapter, and good luck on the "battlefield".


	3. To Carentan!

Joe aimed his punch her chest, but Erika easily deflected it to the side, and retaliates by punching his chin hard. Joe recoiled back several steps, and after regaining his focus again, he tried to punch her again, but she dodged it, and Conti got punched in the midriff for his effort, Erika hitting his stomach with her knee.

Jones cringed at the sight of his friend getting beaten like that. He's one of the Company's best fighters, and he's being beaten by a girl. A girl that's probably still a teenager. And he's a full grown adult. That's not how it's supposed to happen. But it's happening.

"Do you think he could survive for at least a minute?" The Grenadier behind him asked to the others.

"No, I don't think he could, seeing how he's being beaten like that right now."

"He's fighting our Kommandant after all. That's expected to happen."

"Yeah, that's what supposed to happen, after all."

Jones's blood boils hearing their conversation, while Joe got hit in the chest, stomach, and nose consecutively. Before he could back up to give him some space between him and her, Erika grabs his temple, before pulling him to his knee. His nose got another hard hit, and blood is coming out from both nostrils as the result.

"Sergeant!" MacKay yelled in worry, seeing how his second in command is getting beaten like that.

Joe falls to the ground after Erika releases his head, letting gravity do its job. When he falls down to the ground, he just lays there, unmoving. She kicked his head once, and he didn't respond. She then stomped his head, and she got no response again.

"Oh, he fainted." Erika said in disappointment. "That's disappointing. I thought you would be strong enough to fight me for at least a minute."

'…she's not taking him seriously…' Jones angrily thought, glaring towards Erika. He then glanced to his back, calculating how much distance he has with the German behind him. When he finds out that the distance is far enough for his liking, he waited for the right moment to do his plan. A risky, but rewarding plan.

"Well, guess that's it. Show's over." Erika declared, and then looked to MacKay. "You could take him back. I'm finished with him. That also counts as a punishment for spying on us."

"…that's a punishment?" Mackay asked, and every American except Jones thought.

"Yeah." She shortly answered. "I won't do that if you just showed up immediately, even if you were to start shooting at us in that instant." She then turns her back on them, giving Jones the chance he had been waiting for.

He pulled out the knife he had from its holster, shocking the German that's guarding him. The German sprinted forward as Jones raised his knife, and pushed him to the ground just as he was about to throw the knife, throwing his aim out from the American's intended target. The knife then hits the Erika's shoulder.

"Yeow!" Thud! "Jones!"

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU!" The German angrily shouted as he pushed Jones's head to the ground with the muzzle of his Kar 98K, his finger ready to pull the trigger. Jones cursed his bad luck for not knowing that the German could close the gap that fast. "You're going to pay for what you just did! Now, prepare to-"

"Wait." Erika said suddenly, stopping the German from pulling the trigger. "Let him life."

"K-Kommandant! Why do you want-!"

"Because I want to."

"But he tried-!"

"Just do my order, Albert."

"Y-Yes, Kommandant." The Volksgrenadier pulled his rifle from Jones's head.

'…Okay, why did she do that?' Jones asked himself, not moving even an inch from his current position.

"Hey, lucky bastard, look up." The Volksgrenadier ordered. Jones did as the order, and sees Erika looking towards him with a smile, squatting just a few centimeters from his face.

Jones's first thought was, '…damn, she's wearing black shorts inside her skirt. What a rotten luck.'

"Disappointed, American?" Erika asked, having already used to such a thing. "My face is up here, you know. Also, don't do anything to him. I know you're thinking of the same thing too."

The Volksgrenadiers that's pinning Jones down winced once.

Jones looked up a little higher, and sees his blade lodged on her left shoulder. "So, what do you want, bastard?" Jones then asked.

"My, how rude. I thought I'd get some condolences from saving your life." Erika said, her smile faltering slightly. "Well, I want you to continue on living, that's what."

"And I can see that already, you idiot."

"Okay, you want to get straight to the point." Erika's smile widens slightly, a smile that makes Jones suspicious. "I want you to become the representative of the Americans…no wait, Allies, to join my army." Before Jones could say anything, she put her index finger on his lips. "And no, you don't get to say no. You have to join us."

Then she looked to MacKay. "It's not a problem for you, right Captain?"

'Please say no, please say no, please say no!' Jones thought in desperation, giving his captain a pleading look.

MacKay thought about it for several seconds, and seeing Erika asking him…politely, makes him don't think too long about it. "…it's not really a problem to me." He answered cautiously.

Erika smiled wider hearing his answer, while Jones eyes widen in both shock and horror. "Thanks, Captain! Now, knock him out cold!" She said.

"Wait, wha-"

BAK!

Jones's head falls to the ground, after being hit behind his neck to make him unconscious.

"Put him on the Kugelblitz. Oh, if you can, put him near the spot where I always sit at." Erika ordered, and then stands up. "Also, get me the medic kit inside the tank, and then help me heal this wound."

"Jawohl!" Albert answered vigorously, before he started doing his task.

"And you." Erika continued her order, pointing towards a Pioneer that's not guarding anyone. "Bring...uh... this unconscious American with you. The rest of you, except Karl, escort the others back to the beach. "Make sure you give their weapons back, and tell the other Americans that you're there to help."

"Jawohl, Kommandant." The Germans all answered, before they did as they're ordered to do. The Pioneer brought Joe with him, sack of potato style, the others escorted the Americans back to the beach, and Karl stayed on the field, which's guarding MacKay.

"So…what do you want from me…Kommandant?" MacKay asked, looking cautiously to Erika.

"I need your help, Captain. I need you to do something for me, and I will give you two things if you can do it." The Kommandant of OKO answered.

"Two…for one? Do you want me to do something that's…hard to accomplish?" It makes sense to him. One does not ask you to do something, and they'll give you more than what you actually do for them. So he guessed that the help Erika needed is going to be hard.

"Well…yes. Of course it is hard if the others don't believe me that easily. You're one of them right now." Erika told him. "I need you to…" She paused for several seconds, making MacKay nervous. "Help me convince the Allies to not attack us."

MacKay flinched hearing the task given to him. Convincing the Allies to attack her group, when she's siding on the Germans? That's going to be a daunting task for him. "That's…really hard, you know." He told her.

"I know. That's exactly the reason why I don't give you our part of the work: To convince the Allies that we need their help." MacKay flinched again after hearing what she just said, but it quickly turned to confusion. "It's a simple thing to do to me. Tell them not to shoot at us, and if they listen, you'll be rewarded with the two things that I told you just earlier. Tell them not to shoot anyone that has this insignia." She pointed to the Reich eagle on her cap. "Most of us have this insignia all around us, so don't worry of mistaking which one are the Nazis and which one are us."

"I…see. But why do you need our help?" MacKay asked again, being confused as to why she needed their help. "Why do you want our help? You're fighting against us earlier. Wouldn't that be counterproductive if you need our help? Furthermore, why don't you just ask us directly if you need our help?"

"I'll answer those questions one by one. First, let's see your situation. You're here to free Europe from the Nazis. Just imagine that we're the one of the troops that's sent to Europe, but have to do it secretly, without the Nazis noticing." Erika answered, lifting one finger up. "Second, is simple. We want to eradicate those Nazi bastards from the world. Fourth, if we do that, the Nazis might notice us trying to get your help, thus ruining our cover."

"And the third question?" MacKay asked, noticing that she didn't answer that question, and skips to the fourth immediately.

"The third?" Erika asked, raising one eyebrow up.

"The 'Counterproductive' question."

"Oh, that." Erika said, her face turning sour suddenly. MacKay didn't like that sight at all. "We do everything we want to achieve what we wanted. Betrayal, backstabbing, spying…we'll do that if that lets us achieve our goal. However…that's to an ally. To my own army and soldiers? Never. I will never betray them."

"O…kay." MacKay said with a slow nod.

'I didn't like that at all.' He continued in his mind.

After he thought that, he shakes his head, after realizing one part of the sentence he just noticed, asks, "Wait…your _own_ army?"

"Yeah, my own army. What, you don't recognize that Kommandant means exactly Commander?" Erika asked him, her face turning confused in that instant. "You don't know it all this time?"

MacKay didn't know what else to say, so he just said what first appeared in his mind. "It's related, but I thought it was something else."

Silence. Erika just stared at MacKay, a dumbfounded look on her face, while the Captain stared back at him, not changing his expression. "All…right. I…think we're detracked from the focus of our talk."

"Yeah, you did, Erika." Karl chimed in.

"Okay, back to the focus of our talk." Erika coughed once, and her expression turned to a sad smile. "MacKay, help us fight the Nazis. Tell the other Allies to not shoot at us. We don't want this war to go longer. Our secret channel from our network of Vampires is not undetectable by the Nazis Vampires and radio experts. We have to do this as discreet as possible. This is the safest option that we will take: Telling it directly to you.

"We are veterans that survived the losing war on the Eastern Front, and we moved all the way here, in hopes to change the course of war. We will change it by helping the allies, without the Nazis knowing anything about it. We are helping them, but we are making plans to hunt them, and kill them all later. We will backstab them in the fiercest way possible, taking them completely by surprise so that they can't react to it fast enough that we will gain a huge advantage...just like how operation Barbarossa affected Stalin. We want to delay them knowing about it for as long as possible, before they know about our betrayal.

"We don't want more people to be killed by this stupid war. The Nazis are losing, yet they are persistent that they still could win, when it's clear that they won't win with their current situation. We want to end this useless war faster. If we can end this war sooner, more lives can be saved, but for that to happen…we need your help. We need the Allies' help. And, for that to happen…we need to convince them, and you can help us. You can help us by telling the Allies to not shoot at anyone that has this insignia on them." Erika finished, taking one long breath. "Will you help us achieve our dream, Captain?

Silence falls between them again as MacKay considered her question. On one side, it wouldn't be a good idea for him to accept what she just said, because she can be just making that up, and then betray them later. But on another side, this is a precious help for them. Having an insider from the Nazis would certainly give them an advantage of knowing what they're planning, since they can listen to their plans. And she probably had the German tanks that notoriously known to be fear inducing. He considered it hard, until three P-47 Thunderbolts flew above him, snapping him out from his focus as he looked up to the war planes. They then dived down, probably seeing some Nazis on the ground.

Then concentrated AA guns brought all three of them down before they could even fire a single shot.

"See, Captain? That's the Allies losing airplanes that could be useful later. And you know who brought them down? That's not the Nazis." Erika told him, looking to the planes that're plummeting down to the ground. "That's my AA guns that took them down. They do that because they're threatened to be fired by the planes, not when the planes are still flying."

After hearing what she just said, MacKay started thinking again. Her army is only firing the Allies if they're under threat of being fired, not when they were visible. That's something that made him more convinced to help them, but still being wary about them. With that can be used as a reason if she betrayed them later, he finally comes to a conclusion, and said, "I will try to help you as best as I can."

The answer he gave her made her smile widen, happy because of the answer MacKay gave her. "Thanks, Captain. I won't expect it to happen in a flash, but I at least appreciate your effort. So, again, thanks for the-"

"ERIKA!" A thunderous shout cuts her sentence, surprising everyone on the field, and making them turn their heads to where the shout came from. They see the crews of the Kugelblitz marching towards them, with a furious Tank Commander in the lead, and a tired and sweating Albert following them at the back.

"E-Erich! Why did you-" She started, but then she remembered that the tank is locked whenever the Tank Commander, Erich, is outside of the tank with the crews. "Oh, right. You always locked the tank when you're away." She deadpanned.

"Damn right I always did!" Erich replied with a shout. "And whenever I'm not around, somehow, SOMEHOW, you always managed to HURT yourself!" When he reached Erika, he grabbed her hands, and pulled her with him. He only managed to pull her for two meters before she planted her feet firmly to the ground, not wanting to go any further. "Come on, Erika, we have to heal your wounds! We can't let the bleeding to continue!"

"The bleeding is blocked by the blade that I haven't pulled out yet, Erich. That helps to lessen the blood that came out from my body." Erika told him sternly, glaring to the Tank Commander. "And I'm not going until my business with the American is finished."

"But-"

"Not. Going."

'…is she that serious on getting our help?' MacKay thought while seeing the two Germans glaring to each other. After ten seconds of none of them budging, he continued his thought, 'Okay, she's serious.'

"…really, Erika? Really?" Erich asked.

"Not really, Erich. I will." And Erika answered.

"…Fine. I can't deny orders from you."

"You can, if you have the right reason."

"But you're-"

"And it can be healed later. This chance might _not_ happen later."

'…that's some resolution she has. And not only does she has the authority to command him, she also has the physical strength to back her up…amazing, for a teenage girl. How old is she, anyway?' MacKay then sees Erich hanging his head in defeat.

"Be quick. I want to heal it. The faster, the better." Erich stated, before he goes to the Kugelblitz.

"I will." Erika nods her head once. She then put her hand on her skirt pocket, pulling something from inside it. She then walked to MacKay, grabs his hand, and opens it. There, she put the thing she pulled from her skirt-pocket on his palm, and closed it immediately, balling his hand into a fist. "I hope you can do my task, Captain. May luck be on our side." She then turns her back to him, and runs to the tank. "Karl, escort him back to the beach!"

"Jawohl!" Karl answered with a nod. "Let's go, Captain."

MacKay answered with a single nod, before he turns to follow Karl to the beach. He took his gun on the way, and kept on thinking about his earlier conversation before. The task he had to do is a daunting task. To convince an army not to shoot at her army would be difficult, partly because they're Germans, and…well, they're going to fight them if they are under threat. Self-defense it might be, the Allies won't listen if they immediately fired upon them. He heaved out a sigh, and shakes the thought out of his mind. He can think of that later.

When they reached the beach, they saw Joe being held back by two Riflemen, who's shouting profanities at a Fallschimjaeger that just looked towards the Sergeant with bored face. Hearing their footsteps made the Fallschimjaeger to turn his head towards them.

"Ah, Captain, you finally arrived. Can you tell him to shut up? I'm going to be deaf if I heard him shouting that many profanities in one conversation." He asked.

MacKay agrees immediately with the Fallschimjaeger. "Sergeant, shut up. It's annoying."

"They took freaking Jones with them, Captain! I can't just-"

"And how many times do I tell you he's in good hands?" The Fallschimjaeger doesn't let Conti finish his sentence. "How many?"

Conti finally shuts up after hearing the Fallschimjaeger's question, although begrudgingly.

"Thank you." The German said with a small smile, and looked towards Karl. "So, are you going to stay here for long?"

Karl shakes his head. "Nein, I will be here only for a short time. I need to give something to Erika."

"I see." The Fallschimjaeger then turned his head towards the Captain. "I will be taking my leave, Captain. I've have to finish my mission first." He didn't waste time as he walks away from them, leaving the group without saying another word.

"I will also take my leave, then." Karl immediately chased the leaving Fallschimjaeger. "Warte auf mich!"

The Americans simply watched as the two Germans turns at a corner, before they dissapeared from their view. MacKay then looked towards Conti. "I guess you need an explanation now, Conti." MacKay said matter-of-factly.

"You don't say, Captain," Replies Conti with an eyeroll.

MacKay nods his head once. "Leave us alone." MacKay ordered. Both Riflemen nodded once, Released Joe from their grasp, and goes to the beach again.

"So, what the Hell is going on, Captain? The Riflemen's have been telling me and the others not to shoot at the Germans that have the Reich Eagle insignia. Is there something important that I need to know?" Conti immediately asked, crossing his arms in front of him.

MacKay sighed once, before he answered his question with everything that he knows. Jones being brought with them as the representative for the Allies, the deal he made with Erika, the story that she told him, the reason of this sudden event...basically everything he was doing earlier, he told him now.

"I don't believe every single bit of it." Conti told him firmly. "It sounds too made up to be believed."

"Me too, Conti. I'm taking a big risk here, but we have to get every help we can, so that we can end this war faster. And they're on a big risk too by trying to get help from us." MacKay replied. "If they decide to betray us later, they'll be right in the middle of us. They're going to face both us and the Nazis if do they betray us. That's a very big risk, don't you think?"

"It is." Conti agrees with a nod. Then he looked towards his fist. "What's inside your left hand, Captain?" He then asked.

"I haven't seen it yet. She didn't gave me the chance to."

"Then let's see it, Captain."

Nodding, he brought his left hand in between them, and then opened it. On his right hand is a crumpled piece of paper, with something written on it. Raising one eyebrow in confusion, MacKay slung his SMG to his back, and opens the crumpled paper. "So, I got a note, and this." He lifts a badge shaped as a Reich Eagle, grasping an oath with a star just like the has Americans inside it. "...it looks like they really want to gain our trust."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. What's written on the paper, Captain?"

Putting the badge in his pocket, he then starts reading the note out loud. "If you are a random American that got this note, then please, give this note towards you highest in command. But if you already are, then good. Know this: I will be in Carentan the next time you see me. That's a pretty important town that's going to serve as you crossroad to connect the allies, right?"

"...how did she know that?!" Conti shouted the question.

"I know, as a matter of fact, that the Paratroopers, or Airbornes that landed here in the earliy morning are going to take that city from the 6th Fallschimjaeger squad, and hold it until you reached the city, right? That is, if they can regroup first and get their equipments. And clothes. Those things are strewn all over the place when I was on my way to your location."

"Okay, seriously, how did she knew all that!?"

"If you're wondering how I know all this...let's just say that one of my troops found the file about it after we defended ourself from them on the way. When you are on your way to the city, my forces _will_ be near the main road, so please, I beg you, _do __**NOT**__ shoot them._If you could do that, I would be very grateful and appreciate it, and also, give you two things for just that. If you can't, well…I can only hope that you already tried. I'm going to only hope for the best, and appreciate everything you did…if you actually do it. With regards, Erika von Gabrielle, the Commander of High Command East, also known as The Winter Eagle." MacKay then folds the paper. "Well, that's what's written inside it."

"…okay, the note looks serious enough, but we still can't believe it immediately."

"I know. But she's really expecting us to do it, though…we could at least give it a try, right?"

"I'm not sure about that, but…well, it's your choice, really."

"If that's what you said, then we have to tell the others about it. Let's head back to the beach, Conti."

"Okay, Captain, lead the way."

After that little conversation, they made their way back to the beach leisurely. As they made their way to the beach, they could see that some of the Germans is talking to the Americans as if they're old friends, laughing and chatting at them with their weapons slung to their back, while the Americans keep their weapons at the ready. On their way there, they see a halftrack with a flat-bed antenna, but didn't bother to go there, as they are not interested to it. Then he could hear a German shout happily,

"Ja! Jetzt haben wir den Wüstenfuchs in unserer Armee!"

Any Germans who could hear it all shouted in excitement, and it soon follow to those who couldn't hear what he shouted earlier.

He let out his breath as he put the headphone down onto the metal table, followed shortly by the laryngophone. The Radio Operator of the Funkwagen Halftrack is now outside the halftrack, shouting victoriously to the others outside the truck. Shaking his head, Erwin Johannes Eugene Rommel wondered if this decision is going to be worth it.

"Hey, why the somber look, Commander?" A grenadier asked, putting his hand across his shoulder. "Come on, cheer up a bit! Be happy that you can now take part in the fight to throw that stupid man now!"

"I was wondering if my decision is worth it or not." The Desert Fox told him, closing his eyes. "I know that my leading skill is renowned even to the Allies, but to think that I'm going to be one of her Generals in that instant…"

"Like I said, Commander, cheer up! Be happy to get that rank in your first day! Most would kill for that rank, seeing they're Erika's most trusted subordinates!"

"…Well, I suppose you are not wrong. I've seen too many of those kind of envious look, though they did not dare to do anything for I have my experience and the army I control following me."

"That's the spirit!" The Grenadier then pats him, before leaving him alone. "I'll see you later, Commander!"

Erwin looked to the leaving Grenadier with a ghost of a smile, before the sound of rumbling tanks could be heard from his back. Turning, he sees the Kugelblitz going towards them, and his face flushed the instant he sees what Erika and Erich is doing. He was about to ask if she has no sense of shame, but someone else beat him to it. And not in the way he expected it to be.

"God damnit, Erika, you got injured again? Over that American that you want so badly to fetch?"

"Oh, shut it you. I didn't expect him to throw a knife when I turned my back." Erika replied with a smile, though it turned into a pained expression when Erich puts pressure to her wounds. "Erich, that hurts!"

"And that is not something that you can say with a smile." Erich told her while he keeps bandaging Erika's wound.

"You're no fun." She pouted, before then she banged the tank once. The Kugelblitz stopped immediately with the command. "Anyway, how's our legend doing over there?" She asked, looking towards Rommel. "Feeling great that you joined my army now?"

"I can't say for sure, Kommandant." Rommel then lifted his peaked cap up, and looks to the insignia resting in place where Nazi Reich Eagle once place. "I'm still new here, so I still have high hopes right now."

"And you will get even higher hopes once you see what my army can do." Erika boasted proudly, not missing a beat. "Anyway, everyone, get ready, we're going to our next destination; Carentan!"

"JAWOHL!"

Rommel was surprised that her army would response with such vigor, unlike the usual kind of just shouting it as if it's a standard thing to say, before they started going back to their respective vehicles.

"Haha! I've got to ride this now! Screw you, walking!"

"Hey, I sat there before!"

"Seat's full, boys! NO more riding on this thing!"

"Damn it! I have to walk again! This is the fifth time I have to do this shit!"

"You've got nothing to ride on, Commander?" Erika asked, and as if everyone heard her question, everyone stopped what they're doing, looking intensely towards Rommel, who finds himself uncomfortable that now he's suddenly the center of attention of everyone, and most of them are not filled with good intention.

"Say yes, say yes, say yes…"

The murmurs serves only to further make him uncomfortable, seeing that everyone was giving him death glares while doing that. "Um…I can on this this Halftrack." He said slowly and uncomfortably.

"Hmm…yeah, no. How about you join me, and we have a talk together?"

The murmurs stopped immediately, and Rommel nearly flinches when he felt the aura of death coming from everyone. "Ah, no no, I insist. I still have to plan what I'll do when-"

"We can do that together, yes?" Erika asked with a smile, while Erich behind her lets out a sigh.

"But I have to-"

"They'll be informed through the radio. Now please, take a seat beside me."

"WHAT!?"

Rommel flinched hearing the roar of disbelief everyone shouted, while Erika herself stifled a giggle that fails to turn into full out laughter. "Yes, yes, I insist! Come on, sit beside me, we have _many_ things to talk about. Oh, that's an order."

"Seriously, Erika? Seriously?" Erich deadpans.

"Yes!"

Erich lets out another sigh, and gave poor Rommel a look that tells him, "I know how you feel, but orders are orders." Which he tells anyway.

"…I suppose there is no way of getting out of this, isn't it?"

"No."

Rommel lets out a sigh, and then made his way to Erika's side. When he was about to climb the tank, there was an American sleeping on his space, with Erika's lap as the pillow. "Uh, Kommandant…the American you got is sleeping on my space, and... are you okay that his head is on your la-"

"**WHAT!?**"

Suddenly, the aura of death that could very well turn into the manifestation of Death could be felt directed to the American that's still unconscious.

"Oh, don't mind him. Just sit there, and put his leg on your lap."

Erika's nonchalance makes him even more uncomfortable, but he did what he was told to do anyway. Before he could say anything, Erika knocked the tank twice. "Whoa! K-Kommandant!" He shouted while grabbing one of the tank's cannon.

"Off we go! To Carentan!"

* * *

Well, I finally managed to bring myself to update this, through sheer willpower of pulling myself out of the black hole that is internet.

Anyway, this chapter and the next is kind of introductory to the German characters, I suppose, but next chapter is going to be focused more on Erika and Jones, but that's not to say that they won't get some action, mainly with the airbornes that still doesn't know Erika's army. I think there's going to be Russian scenes as well, but I'll see if I can do that to the next chapter. Did I surprise anyone with Rommel taking part in it?

As to why Erika's curbstomping Conti...well, let's just say that fighting Russians needs lots of power.

I thank you for the support you guys make! I hope you guys enjoyed this one, especially the last section. And that's going to be a recurring theme.

Also, I'll go with Kommandant from now on. Feels much better with the tongue. For me anyway.

Next Chapter: Knowing Is Half The Battle

See you all later.


	4. Knowing is Half The Battle

Erwin Rommel could barely concentrate on doing anything as he kept stealing glances towards Erika, who's cheerfully humming and not giving a damn about showing her A-cup chest for the world to see. Okay, she had to let go of her entire upper clothing so that Erich could easily apply the bandage around her wound, but the fact that she doesn't bother putting her bra on again after he finished – heck, even at least her trench coat – basically tells him that something's wrong with her sense of shame.

He does, however, realize that she's also covered in scars, both from bullets and cuts all around her body, her most vital parts not included. It's hard to see because of the angle now, but he had seen it when he first laid his eyes on her shirtless body back then, when Erich's still tending her new wound. There's even another bandage wrapped around her left wrist. But right now, again, he's trying his best to not look at Erika.

"I apologize, Rommel, this is something she likes to do often." He turns his head to look at Erich, who has a resigned look on his face as he looks the sky, his hands supporting him. "And because of that, I can't exactly punish those who would look at her with their eyes because she already told me not to…you included."

"I-I apologize." The Desert Fox quickly said, turning his head to his front just as quickly to the Halftrack in front of them, sporting a metal roof that made it look like some sort of a bunker, the sides has more armor bolted to it, and a cylinder hunk of metal rolling on the ground through a rotate-able blot just barely seen to his eyes. There's one machine gunner at the back and a pair of Pioneer flanking him, doing just as bad as Rommel does in trying to get their attention elsewhere. "Uh, what's with all the modifications on it?"

"That's the Bunkerwagen, dear Foxy," Erika says, and Rommel must fight the urge to turn to face his half-naked superior. "They might not be as fast as their past self, but it was worth it for the protection it provided. Now they can't be killed in masses via bombs or the likes, and are nigh invulnerable to small arms fire now. The bunker-style roof also made sure that it gives the user the feeling of protection inside that of a bunker."

"It also made for a good death trap if burned or exploded because they can't just jump out from it if it's about to explode." Erich added.

"But they're fine as long as they didn't meet any flamethrower or Molotov, and most certainly guns that can easily penetrate it." Erika turns to look at Erwin, a small grin on her face. "The Reds called it the Reaper because of the tendency from my troops to mass machineguns into that thing, and just laughed as they tear their bodies apart. Or the Dragon if it's filled with flammerwerfers instead."

"I…I see." Rommel says, astonished by what he heard. "T-then could you please put on some clothes, Kommandant?"

"Erika is sufficient, Rommel. And yes, I could." He lets out a sigh of relief hearing the answer, to which the girl found amusing. "You know, you're one of the more shy ones in this army, though that's understandable, given your relationship status and all. But I just can't help it, since I want to feel more of this kind of wind, you know. This warm, humid wind that comes from the beach…they're just so relaxing." She turns to face the front again, her grin turning to a warm smile.

"Russian river in winter really did wonders to your common sense, Erika." Erich quipped as he handed the girl her clothes. "Maybe I could throw you to the sea to see what it'll do to you."

"Then why don't you do so earlier? Oh, right, the American already set their foothold on it, so we can't do it anymore, not without them turning their gazes warily to us, at best." Erika retorts cheerfully, quickly putting her clothes on. "Maybe it's time to wake him up."

"And how are you going to do that…Erika?" Rommel asked, turning his face to the girl. He noticed that the bandage on her left wrist couldn't be seen because of her trench coat.

Said girl put her index finger in front of her mouth, a small, coy smile making its way onto her face. "Would insufflation do?" She asked.

A fist slams the unconscious sniper's chest, and Jones quickly went to a coughing fit. "There. Done."

Erika turns to give her subordinate an unamused look, which is was Erich also using. It doesn't last long as Erika turns to the American again, putting one hand above his chest. "God dammit, what the fuck was that-!"

And she promptly cuts his sentence with a kiss.

There was a varying degree of surprise when Erika did that, but only Erich lets out a groan while rolling his eyes. "I knew you'd do something like this."

Jones tried prying her away from him, but much to his surprise, she pushes harder than he could, and as if that wasn't enough, she was increasing the pressure instead. "Hmmph! Hmmph!"

"Got it." Knowing what he meant, Erich pulls his superior towards him, and the combined forces of the two manages to break the girl's kiss on him.

Jones quickly sits up, turns around, and was about to jump off before his eyes caught the glint of a shaky MG42 pointing straight at him, alongside an MP40 and flammenwerfer, their users' eye not hiding their shocked face. He stopped on his track.

A cough caught his attention. "I'm glad that you didn't jump off the tank, Jones. I was worried for a second that you'll roll on the ground and got crushed by the tank threads."

"That _was _his intention, Erika."

Jones turned his head slowly towards the girl, the one who had humiliated Joe before, the one who held him captive now, the one who just shamelessly kissed him, and… "Where's the rest of my friends, you fucking German…?" He all but growls menacingly at her, drawling the last words for intimidation.

It doesn't work.

"You know, I'm still wondering how most people I help captive could still do this thing, defiant that now they're nothing but a worthless prisoner." Erika said aloud, looking and smiling evilly at the sniper. "But yeah, I'll indulge your yapping, Yankee. Your company is…hey, what did we do again, Erich?" She asked intentionally, hoping that he'll play along.

As usual, Erich noticed it, and sighs. "You let them go after giving them your mission, Erika. When did you become a granny, Kommandant? I though your hair was dyed back in Russia."

The angry look on Jones face stays, while Erika drops her evil look as she banged his thigh, an indignant look on her face as she turns to look at the Tank Commander behind her. "God dammit, Erich, why can't you just play along?!" She snapped at him in German.

"Because you've used plenty of my passes to not intervene in whatever you're doing, Erika."

"And when did I used them all!?"

"First, when you didn't bother putting your clothes back on. Second, what you did earlier. Lastly…what you did to me today."

"Oh, come on, you're still salty about that?! Because I know an entire set of your uniform does!"

"Yes. Yes I am, Kommandant."

Erika's glare would send shiver to anyone, though thankfully, Erich is entirely used to it, as he replies with a deadpan look to her. She quickly looks to her legs, pouting. "You're no fun."

Jones doesn't understand a bit of what they're bickering about, probably about why Erich didn't go along with her supposed intimidation plan. Now that they stopped it, she seemed to forget that she still has some business with him. But he doesn't want to deal with her again, so he turns to Erich. "Hey…Erich, is it?"

"Yeah?" He asked in a bored tone, looking at him from the corner of his eye.

"Is that true? Of what you said?"

"Yeah, that's what happened." Erika answered before the Tank Commander could, disinterest now clear in her voice. "I don't have anything against them other the spying thing, and even that's just so that I have an approach on your captain."

"Are you salty too now, Kommandant? I can definitely feel it-"

His sentence were cut by the sound of a mine exploding in front, throwing the cylinder metal to the sky, before sounds of gunfire rang from their front.

"Jump off, jump off!" Nobody questioned Erika's order, even Jones, as bullet starts flying everywhere. They all jumped to the side, where the tank the moves to get a better view from the Bunkerwagen's flank. "Erich, gives him something to shoot with! I'll be with him!"

Erich quickly pulls out his Luger and magazine before giving it to Jones. "Use it wisely, okay?!" He then switched to German. "Erwin, with me! You don't have any gun with you, so I'll have to escort you first! Erika, use your Luger! I don't want your wound opening right now!" Both of them then scurried off to the back lines, while more Bunkerwagens and two Pumas join the frontline.

"You don't have to tell me that!" Erika pulls out her own Luger from her trench coat, before hearing the cocking sound of his pistol. She lets out a sigh. "Yankee, I don't need you to shoot that gun to me right now."

"Why not? I have the chance to do so." Jones nonchalantly said, aiming straight to her temple. "Besides, how'd you know I'd do this?"

"Because I'll do this too given the chance, but look at the situation. You're surrounded by my troops, and besides, you didn't realize what you're wearing right now, aren't you?" Erika told him, frowning towards him.

Jones looked down on his clothes, and let out a single, clear word. "Fuck."

He was wearing a German's beat up upper uniform over his, while his pants is still the same.

"Don't want to have you get cold, you know, so I told one of my troops to get you a makeshift jacket from their old uniform." She explained as she made his way towards him, and punches his chest lightly with the side of her good hand. "You know the gravity of this situation now, don't you?"

Jones grits his teeth, knowing all too well about what the girl said. He is being watched by the more vacant Germans, all aiming their weapons at him in case he went through and do it, and he knew he'd be dead the moment he fired his pistol. Eventually, he relents. "Lead the way, then."

He was half expecting the girl to grin evilly at him like last time, so he was caught off guard when she simply nods and walked past him, not changing her expression. He quickly snapped out of it, and quickly follows the girl. "From the sound of things, they don't have any sort of AT with them, and they're on the far end of the road. This is good, considering that-"

Then the distinct sound of rocket being shot fills their ears.

"PANZERSHRECK!" The driver of the foremost shrieked, and slams his foot down on the pedal. He managed to get the car to deflect the rocket at an angle, all the while screaming, "Nein nein nein nein NEIN!"

"Wow, this wagen's lucky that-" His voice got cut again as Erika fired his Luger, and an Airborne's head with a bazooka snapped back, the pink mist coming out barely seen from the distance. Another shot, and another one lying on the ground slumps.

And another.

And another.

And another.

Jones was starting to sweat coldly seeing how much of a crack shot Erika is, scoring headshots at such range with only a one-handed pistol. Even he could barely pull that off.

"Hey, don't just stare at her! Help her, you dumbass!"

The shout from a random German snapped him out, and despite not knowing what it meant, he raises his pistol, only to lower it again. How can he shoot his comrade, his brother in arms? There's no way he could do that, not without a good reason. That means betrayal, treason, and all sorts of different things. He couldn't pull it off, no matter how much he tried.

"Hey, did you hear me!? I said-!"

"Shut up, Dumpkoff!" Erika shouted back in English (Except the swearing, obviously), already reloading her third magazine. "Look down to his pants, will you?!"

The German did, and realized why Jones isn't shooting at all. "Oh." He started, the awkwardness in his voice thick in his ear. "Uh, sorry there, Yankee. Didn't realize you're the one who got fished out by Kommandant."

"Thank you for your understanding." Jones looks to Erika, surprised that she's the one saying that instead of him. "You know how hard it is to shoot at your own comrade when you first started, right? Or not so hard, because you got the reason? Anyway, he doesn't have it, so be more considerate, alright?"

"Y-yes, Kommandant!" The German crisply saluted, before he went to another place, his face red from embarrassment.

The one sided slaughter was dying down by this point. "Why did you defend me?" Jones asked her.

"Well, I obviously should, shouldn't I? You really think I was evil and all that shit?" Erika asked back, surprising Jones again. "Well, it turns out, I'm not. So next time, don't judge someone by their looks alone, okay?" Turning around since it was clear who's winning, she walked to his ears, and whispers, "Besides, that evil capturer thing I did earlier was just my idea of having fun."

Jones turns his body as he watched Erika walks back to the weird ball turreted tank, and pulls down the magazine of her Luger. He could hear her mouthing something in German, before tossing it away and inserts a fresh magazine.

'Well, maybe she's not completely evil,' Jones thought about her as starts following her. 'but that doesn't mean that I can lower my guard now. I still have to be cautious around her.'

Erika makes her way back to her usual position, and the driver's head pops out from the hatch. "Are you okay, Erika?" He asked in concern.

"Other than my sore right arm and throbbing left shoulder, I'm fine." Erika said with a hand wave, holstering her Luger again. "How much ammunition is spent?"

"I account hearing fifteen times burst of four, so that means…"

"60 rounds." Erika finished grimly, her face darkening at how ammunition was spent. "That only left us with 214 more."

The driver's face also darkened as well. "And it's still a long way for us to get that badly needed help."

"How about the fuel?"

"We still have plenty of that to at least reach Carentan. After that… I don't know."

The leader of OKO grits her teeth hearing it, angry at how little fuel was left in their stash. "We can't mess around with them when the meeting started at Carentan. Has Manfred started making the proposal?"

"Yes, he has, only stopping just now to fire the machine gun."

"Good." Erika smiled hearing it, before patting the driver's head. "Thanks for the heads up, Werner."

"You're welcome, Erika." With a slight blush on his face, he dives back to his space and closes the hatch.

Erika lets out a sigh as she looks to the sky, just as Jones climbed up the tank. "Sorry about what my men said earlier." She quickly started, hoping to set aside the freshly talked issue.

"I didn't even understand what he said earlier, but…yeah, thanks." Jones replied in kind. "For standing up for me."

"That's what a leader should do to his follower."

"But I'm not one of your follower yet."

"You will once you reach Carentan."

They both plunge into silence as neither one knew what to say, until Jones remembered what happened earlier. "Oh yeah, why did you do that earlier?" He asked.

"I told you just now, don't I? It's-."

"No, not that. I already knew that. I mean, about you kissing me to shut me up."

And an awkward silence plunges onto the entire frontline as they all stared at the two, hearing what Jones just told her. Even Erika doesn't know what to say as she thinks of a reason, but ultimately just shrugs. "Something I came up out of the blue." She nonchalantly told him, breaking the silence as well. "I was about say something cheesy like 'now that I kiss you, you're mine' kind of thing, but Erich just had to ruin it by not playing along with me." She then lets out a sigh. "Mood breaker, to be honest."

Needless to say, it was too much for her army to bear.

How their ears could suddenly hear small talks covered by the sound of a tank engine if it's talking about their leader doing something is still an enigma yet solved.

"K-Kommandant!" A Grenadier wielding an MG42 shrieked, not shouted, a betrayed look etched on his face. It was on almost everyone's face in fact, save for a certain tank commander and desert fox. "H-How could…how could you shut him up with…with a kiss…when you never even gave one of us CPR!"

He also happens to blurt it out in English, since that's what Erika's using earlier.

"H-Huh!? What!?" Jones exclaimed in shock, looking back and forth between the one who spoke and Erika's indifferent look. "E-Erika, is that true!?"

Erika lets out a sigh, wondering why her army sweat over small things like that. But the moment she was about to answer indifferently, an idea suddenly pops in her mind. She had to suppress grinning like a madman the moment she had it. Preparing herself, she turns to look at Jones, now a scowl on her face.

Jones's heart sank seeing that face. He knew what's she's going to do. "E-"

"But that's because he can't stop talking crap about what I did to his friend." She growls at him, baring her teeth towards him. She had to suppress her even growing urge to grin seeing Jones's blanched face. "Seriously, he was so noisy about it, and since my left shoulder hurts like bitch because of the knife he threw at me and my right hand's busy holding Erich's back, I have to compromise by kissing him because I'm sick of hearing it! Seriously, once you start talking, you can't shut up!"

"Bu-!"

"And to make matters worse, he even accused me of killing the rest of his friends afterwards!" She threw an accusing finger to make it more dramatic. "So as to make it clear now, Yankee, they're all fine and well, since I let them go after I told them what they're supposed to do! And since a first kiss is nonrefundable, you have to be with me for the rest of my life!"

"WHAAAT!?"

Erika quickly scan through her army confirmed her that they're buying it. Her mouth starts making a smirk, barely able to contain her amusement of being able to do so. Maybe she should be an actress after the war is over.

"Erich, is…is that true? Did…did that Yankee really talk crap about her?"

'Ah, they bought it a bit too much.' Erika thought, noticing the hostile tone the asker used. 'But knowing Erich with my pass expired for today…'

Erich lets out another sigh, not remembering how much he already did that today. He is walking back to the tank with Erwin, bringing with themselves weapons and magazines, and Erika already made another scene. Well, he already knew what to do. "Well, the Yankee did kind of accused us of killing his company…" He started.

Erich looked into the hapless Sniper's eye, noticing the eye that's screaming for him to help clear his name, and Erika's, who was confident that he'll tell them the truth.

Between his silent pleas and the barely contained laughter Erika's keeping, he chose to break the latter by agreeing to the former.

He also wants to join the fun in this one, it seems, by killing two birds with one stone.

"…And Erika did shut him up afterwards. With a kiss right to the mouth. That lasted for a good fifteen seconds."

He was sure he could hear two figurative sound from his imagination; the American Sniper's heart sinking into an endless abyss caused by his betrayal, and the sound of Death approaching him as it starts forming from the dark auras coming out from Erika's army.

Then all of them heard the sound of Erika laughing out loud, unable to contain it anymore.

"I…I can't-!" She fails to form any sentence from that as she guffaws again, feeling her stomach hurt and tears pooling in her eyes already from doing it. "This…this is-!" Several more attempts also ends with failure.

Erich cracked a smile, seeing his leader laughing like that, though that didn't last long, already noticing the damage done to the army. He doesn't know how bad depression in America was before they joined the war, but he was pretty sure that her army alone could beat it by the sheer depressed look they have on their face, knowing that Erika just tricked them and confirming the truth. He then shrugged nonchalantly. 'Well, nothing that a morale boost involving her as the rewards can't do to this army.'

Jones wasn't sure what to make of his situation now. Sure, Erika's roaring laughter had betrayed the drama that sullied his name, but the damage has been dealt with. Not to mention that he felt as though Erich had betrayed him by not helping him, though he doesn't really sure why. It's probably because of the help he's been receiving from him that he trusted him to bail him out of the predicament he's in. Well, he did…because Erich knew Erika would break. He lets out a sigh afterwards. 'Well…at least now they know she wasn't serious.'

Rommel lets out a sigh. He now doubted that joining this army is a good idea, but nothing can be done about it. He's in, and he'll have to deal with it. 'I just have to get used to it…' He told to himself inwardly. 'It…it shouldn't be too hard. It shouldn't be…right?'

As the Great Depression of OKO army started, only Erika's laugh could be heard as the single happy voice right now.

* * *

When the higher ups of the Allied forces got message that the guys on the beach had something to discuss with that can't be said through the radio in fear that the Nazi might be tapping into their communication, General Dwight D. Eisenhower himself had sailed over the English Channel with George S. Patton and a handful of Rangers to guard them in order to know what they wanted to talk about.

He was expecting a very urgent, sudden meeting with the officers on the beach…but he wasn't expecting to see running Germans passing by when the ramp came down.

The Rangers all raised their Thompsons in alarm, thinking that there's a follow up attack that managed to push them back to the sea, which will be very dangerous for the invasion plan as a whole, but when they realized that there wasn't any sound of guns being fired, did they finally lower their guns. "…did we just hallucinate?" Michael, one of the Rangers, asked aloud.

"I don't know…no one has any sort of seasickness here, right?" Another one that goes by Kent looks around, and got headshakes from everyone onboard. "Well, no one should be hallucinating then…so who was that earlier?"

"If you guys were so sure that you weren't hallucinating, then get out there and check the actual Goddamn fucking beach!" And then the two were promptly shoved forward by Patton. They quickly straightens up after stopping, and after a quick prep, they walked out of the LCVP…only to get back in again. "Okay, what the hell makes you pussies go back into this tin can?"

"…Sir, the beach shouldn't be crawling with Germans, right?" Michael started.

And he started it wrong.

"What do you mean by crawling with those Jerrys, Ranger?" Eisenhower asked, dread filling his tone. "Did you mean that…that the Jerrys pushed us back?"

Noticing the mistake, Kent coughed once to get the General's attention, while also elbowing his squad hard. "No, he doesn't meant it like that, sir. What he meant to say is that Germans were on the beach with our forces as well."

"Ah, I see." Eisenhower's face lightens considerably hearing that news, but it was only short lived. "Wait, what do you mean _with our forces_?"

"Exactly that, sir. There were Germans…well, to put it lightly, mingling amongst us."

Eisenhower stayed quiet hearing it, letting the words sink into his brain to process. It took a while, but it was worth the time. "So…what are they doing?" He asked.

"I can't tell, probably they're telling some of our troops their wartime story on top of a tank."

"Hmm…I see. That's not a tank that our forces can't deal with, right?" Eisenhower was walking towards them as he asked this.

"It's a Tiger tank, sir. With more of them sitting on top of the beach."

And he immediately stopped in his track, his face paling. "A…A Tiger tank?" He asked, losing his composure way faster than he should have. No wonder the Rangers in front of him went back in, and was telling him all this with a detached voice. "With more of them…standing by at the top of the beach?"

Both of them nods. "Yes, sir."

Eisenhower wasn't one to lose his composure, but with Tiger tanks sitting comfortably on top of the beach, standing by for further orders, he would lose it like water being drained from a bucket. Almost everyone knew how notoriously powerful they are with their thick armor and fearsome 88mm cannon, and to think that they're right inside their ranks… Eisenhower shook his head, pushing the thought away from him as he remembered that the Germans aren't shooting at them…for now. Pushing back his fear, he started walking again. "Let's go. We can't keep them waiting."

Both Rangers blanched hearing it, but they couldn't disobey his order, no matter what. "Ooaah." Both of them said rather unenthusiastically, followed shortly by the other's more enthusiastic ones.

After walked past them, Patton was next, and he stopped in front of the two. "You two lack balls." He told them, before he went through them. Without saying a word, the two followed him, guarding the rear…and hoping they could run to cover first if things go south quickly. As Eisenhower and co. walked on the beach, he can't help to notice something that wasn't meant to be there.

Disorder.

The Americans could be seen hanging around with the Germans, and while it's all fine and dandy with him, he would like it better if they did it on the move or while doing something, and not so much while being stationary because the Germans lacked anything better to do. Some are gambling with them for beers and money, some are firing some shots into the distance to empty bottles and metal plates in a pseudo firing competition with them, and some of them are hearing stories being told from a tank, which, just as the Rangers told him, was in fact, an actual Tiger I, clearly worn out by battle.

No matter how odd the sight is for them, disorder and chaos was the thing most sticking out by the disciplined men. And it really irritates Patton too as he races to Eisenhower.

"What the fuck are these idiots doing? Can't they see that they have much better thing to do?!" The General hisses in anger, intentionally letting his voice low so that no one other than Eisenhower could hear it.

"I want to know that too, Patton, but we have to keep our calm until we find them." Eisenhower reasoned, being the calmer headed between the two. "Until then, we can't do anything about this…mess."

They kept looking around without wanting to ask for anyone, but much to their surprise, a Halftrack stopped right beside them after coming down from the beach. A German one too, at that. "Hello, we've been waiting for you." The Driver casually greets them. "Get in, we can't waste any time."

"O…okay." Eisenhower hesitantly asked, beckoning the others to follow suit. Getting in a group of Ranger and two General would still left some space inside, so the General randomly picked four Riflemen to come with him. "So, what's going on here, soldier? What's with all these Jerrys-"

"Just so you know, I can hear your voice crystal clear through the opening."

"-Sorry, Germans on the beach?"

The Riflemen all looked to each other, scratching their head. Neither one knew where to start, since…well, it just sort of happened to them, but the Generals doesn't look like they'll believe it. But someone has to break the news. "Well…We ourselves don't really know, sir, but I think it's sometime after Able Company returned from investigated something weird about the Germans in their ranks that the Germans started pouring in, all the time shouting 'Don't shoot us!' with real bad English."

"Well, we're sorry that most of the guys couldn't speak real fluent English like you all, so please don't be salty about it, okay?"

"You're the one that's salty, dumbass." One of them retorts without any hesitation. A far cry from the one that they have when they're about to talk with their higher ups.

And of course both of them noticed it.

"What's with the immediate response for the German you barely knew, but not to us, your own goddamn Generals?" Patton hissed at them, not liking the difference in attitude. All of them stumbled to find an answer, but clearly they couldn't find an answer fast enough for the more hotheaded General. "You all some more disciplining, you hear me? And I swear to God, if you all were to be under my belt, you'll have hell to freeze."

The Riflemen visibly tensed up from the 'promise', but the driver, without any lack of concern, comments to them, "Meh, that isn't so bad to do for me in this front. At least you don't have to do it with your whole entire body freezing in fucking Russian's bullshit winter."

"Are you referring to-" The Riflemen who spoke quickly covers his mouth, but the damage has been dealt. He looked around, see the glares from his squad, and an even intense more from Patton. Eisenhower, on the other hand, pitied them while scowling towards him. "I-I'm sorry, sir!"

Patton was about to say something, but the Driver laughed before he could, "I pity you Derek. You have to be scared with your higher ups, while we could literally punch our 'superiors' if they make stupid mistakes or call them out for it, and they'll just say 'sorry' or 'yeah, we did' or something that isn't yelling to us. Oh, not to mention that we can talk with them normally." There was a pause, before he continued, the joviality in his voice changed with utter terror. "But holy fuck, when we really deserve it, they won't consider twice on handing punishment the level of burning heaven with hell's frozen fire after we do it. No, no, don't wander there… think of happy thoughts… think of happy thoughts…" His language changed to native again from this point.

The Riflemen wised up not to comment on his sudden nightmare rehearsing in broad daylight, but he was now off the hook, with the Rangers and both Generals looking to the hole in the wall. "What do you mean with-"

"Okay, we're here!" The Driver suddenly announced, the joviality of his voice returned. "Now, please disembark properly and carefully, I don't want any of you to trip and make a fool of yourself by hitting the dirt. Oh, special mention to the VIPs. Don't want to get dirt on your medals, do you?"

"Uhh…thank you for the warning?" Eisenhower replies as the Riflemen and Rangers got off the Halftrack first, with them quickly following suit.

"No problem! It was fun while it lasted!"

The Driver turns to look through the gaping hole on the wall, one big enough to let a person through, before driving off towards his original position. "Got to get that modified Pak 40 back on this thing…I don't want to hinder our advance towards victory."

"So…" Alex started, scanning the surroundings. There were trenches and the bunker sitting on top of the cliff, but other than that, there didn't seem anyone who's gathering. "Where are we supposed to be?"

"Hey, recruits," Patton snapped at them, and they crisply looks to him. "Got any idea where we should be going?"

"You were looking for Captain MacKay, sir?" One of them inquired.

"Well, who else is leading the company, dumbass?"

"I know where he is. At least, he tells us where he will be…" He said uncertainly as he starts walking farther onto land. Now the Rangers and Generals are suspecting that the Driver purposely dropped them off there so that he could avoid talking about his nightmarish punishment, but they decided not to be vocal about it.

When they reached to where the wrecks of 88s on top of the beach, they saw Captain MacKay covering his face, Joe Conti agape in shock, and the Riflemen turning away when a long haired blonde girl with an eye patch covering her left shamelessly strips her underwear, a bit of water still dripping from her. There are also Germans standing by, but they're barely affected by such sight. "Might I advise to go change first when you know this kind of thing will start? I know you like swimming and all, but still…" A Sniper told her with an unamused face, handing her a towel.

"Aww, why can't you just be honest to yourself and be red for once?" The girl whines back, drying her body off with the towel given to her. "I mean, just how immune can you be to a naked girl with a figure like me to not be blushing like a tomato?"

She had a point, as all the newly arrived American faces turned to ripe tomato from seeing her naked body.

"Well, okay, your skin is a lot smoother than Erika's, I give you that, and your boobs are a spectrum bigger than hers, but please, _for the love of God_, don't turn into a shameless person like her. One is enough, thank you very much."

"You know…I wouldn't mind joining your squad if I could see such eye candy everyday…" Joe started, finally having control of his derped out mouth.

"Well, at least this American's enjoying it. Thank you~" She turned to give him a wink, which made him blush even harder.

The Sniper only face palmed. "Oh, you're worse than her…"

"A-Ahem." Eisenhower coughed once, gaining the attention of everyone in the vicinity. "C-Could someone-"

"Ah, the Generals! I've been waiting so long for you!" The girl said excitedly, and starts walking to their direction before the Sniper could stop her. "I was tasked to tell you of what's going on by my beloved Kommandant, so it will be a pleasure to be with you until we reach Carentan!"

"Y-Yeah, it-it would be our pleasure too…" Eisenhower wasn't one to stammer, but when faced with meeting a shameless naked girl smack dab in Nazi occupied Europe, it was hard to expect him not to, seeing it as one in the lifetime occurence. He tried focusing his eyes elsewhere, and fell to the Sniper who she's been talking to earlier. No, not because of his rather handsome face (He was still straight), but rather because of the massive sniper he's bringing with him. "N-Nice sniper you have there…" He complimented, saying the man instead of the gun out of sheer nervousness.

"Oh, I didn't know you're a bi, General. Who would've thought that a man will for you, Rudolf?" The girl teased, stopping to look back at him.

Patton whistled at the sight. "That's some nice ass you have there, gal."

"Aww, shucks, this's nothing, General…" The girl said embarrassedly, turning again towards them. "How about we-"

"FOR THE LOVE OF _GOD_, COMMANDER! STOP BEING A DAMN SLUT AND DRESS PROPERLY! OR AT LEAST, PUT SOMETHING ON!" Rudolf roared, his patience running out of steam. "GET BACK HERE SO THAT WE CAN GIVE YOU YOUR CLOTHES! WE'RE NOT YOUR GODDAMN NANNY OR SOMETHING!"

"Oh, geez, Rudolf, don't get your panties in a bunch over such trivial manner. I'm coming, I'm coming…"

The two Generals' head went spinning faster than a category five storm after hearing what Rudolf just roared. He…he didn't just call her… _that_, right? "Uh…gal?"

"Yes, General?" The girl asked without looking, and took the underwear given to her by a Grenadier. "What is it?"

"Do…do you happen to be the Commander of this…army?"

"One of the few, yes!" After putting her underwear on, with a white tank top that has the same insignia on both side, but with a crosshair inside the oath, turns around, and puts a hand above her modest chest.

"My name is Karla Antje, the Commander of Jaeger Lehre AKA Hunter Doctrine! Once our sight is set, our target is already kicking the bucket!"

* * *

Thanks to having generally nothing to do because of no internet (I'm using mobile hotspot for this), I could make this one fairly quickly. So...Yay, I guess.

There's barely anything worth noting in this chapter, but eh, there's still some lingering here and there, so I guess that's not complete off.

I...have no damn idea why this chapter turned out like this. I mean, sure, I told you it'll be focused more on the two and there is a skirmish with the Airborne, but...why the hell did I made it like that? I mean, I'm not really into fanservice thing, but...it just suddenly pops out of my head, so I just go on with it. Can't say I'm not happy with it, considering how much fun I have writing this, especially Erika-trolling-everyone-except-Erich scene.

Yet I'm hardly pleased with writing the fanservice scene, since I got confused on how to pull it off. That doesn't mean something's wrong with me, right?

And because I kind of don't which spectrum fanservice goes, I'll raise it to M. Great, now this story can't be seen immediately if they didn't change the filter...

Poor Airborne, getting brutally kicked by the OKOs. I don't want them to be too much overpowered (Then what's with that Bunkerwagen deflecting a rocket and Ambush Halftrack with the whole modified Pak 40 thing?!), though considering that they're veteran soldiers who knows what they're doing and are in a very...lax army, they get to do what they though as helping them winning their battle. Even if it means modifying their stuff.

And nope, no Russian scene yet. Maybe later.

Oh, they're also low on ammunition and fuel. Anybody willing to share some with them? No one? Well, guess they'll have to gain the American's trust to get them.

Next Chapter: Trust Campaign, Start!

See you all later. And sorry about not differentiating which's German and which's English. I'll work on that later.


	5. Trust Campaign, Start!

I finally worked around the language thing. The [] will be used whenever they talked in German if Jones or any other American is around or isn't already said in the language, and {} for Russians. Oh, they're here too, you know! They've just arrived to join the party!

* * *

"Have you seen anything yet?" Alexei asked the Scout Sniper Squad besides him. A head shake answers it. "They're very sneaky now, aren't they? Those damned fascists..."

"Hard to believe it, but ever since we haven't seen that damned Зима Орел for the past few months, they've been getting crazy prepared – heck, even worse than them!" The scouter lowers his binoculars, glaring to the patch of bushes several hundred meters in front of them. "Using bushes as part of their camouflage, dirtying themselves with dirt, using camouflages that blends too damn well with the surrounding... They're as hard as their snipers to find now."

"As if finding them isn't a challenge itself before, now we have to deal with their regular troops as well." The sniper spat, gazing towards the field with his scoped Mosin Nagant.

"They're adopting their comrade's adaptability." Alexei bit his lower lip. Hate it all he might, the Ostheer seems to be accepting their unaccepted comrade's ability. And that's not something he wants to report to his comrades. "And that's the last thing we want them to do."

Both sniper and scouter shuddered at the thought of having to fight the fascists on the level of The Winter Eagle's skills. If a small detachment of them is capable of handling themselves against hordes of units thrown at them, the better armed Ostheer would be a living hell to fight. "I hope not." The sniper prayed.

"Let's go. We can't stay on the same spot too long." The spotter told them. "We know how much of a crack shot Зима Орел's troops are, no thanks to their veteran status, but if that got inherited to the fascists as well..."

Alexei shuddered at the thought. "You're right. Let's move."

Laying themselves to the ground, they turned tail, and starts crawling their way back...

And that's when the ground in front of them exploded.

"""SHIT!""" They cursed in sync, covering their head as shrapnel and dirt whizzed past them. "THEY'RE USING TANKS AS THEIR SNIPERS!" The sniper screamed.

"Haul ass! Haul ass!" Alexei told them. They were too happy to oblige.

* * *

Halder watched as the Russians made their retreat through his gun sight, the smoke from his shot earlier obscuring them slightly. "I told you to load Goddamn HE, Gerd." He said, irritated.

Gerd made a grunt as he slammed another round to the chamber. "I thought it'd be an achievement of the lifetime for you if you could snipe them Russkies this far with AP. Your name will be written down in history, no doubt."

"Yeah, and thanks to your stupid imagination, they got away." Halder adjusted his aim slightly, before letting loose another round. He watched the shell hits the ground near them, throwing them and even more ground to the air. "That should at least incapacitate them. Load another round."

"Got it."

Another round was put into place, before they were spit out just a second later. The shell hits the center of the group, causing the shooter to let out a whistle. "They're dead meat now."

"That's horrible, and you know it."

"I thought I'd make one while we're at it." Halder scans the surrounding, looking for more targets. He finds none. "Hey, Josef! Do you see more?" He shouted.

"Nein. I got nothing." A reply came from outside the tank. "Hey, wait a second."

"Yeah, I see it too. Suicide rush." Halder fired a round to the lead halftrack, the unfortunate thing exploding upon impact with the shell. He watched as more bursts into useless wreckages, throwing Russians – whole and gibed alike – high into the air. "Good thing we still have the Nashorns. They make good additional fire support."

"Tanks spotted." Josef informed them.

"Gerd, load AP after this." Another round was belched to an unfortunate scout car.

"Got it."

Halder turns his aim to a KV-1, the lumbering beast falling behind their faster, more fragile T-34s. The sound of round being chambered made its way into his ears, and he didn't waste time to press the trigger. The turret flew off from the hit courtesy of the ammorack exploding. "What're your thoughts about the Oberkommando Ost now?" He asked suddenly.

A silence only broken by the rhythm of reloading and firing lasted for at least a minute, before Gerd broke it off. "Back then, I just thought them as misguided people that don't respect the Fuhrer. But now…I think we're the ones that're misguides."

"Only from losses after losses that we finally realized we're fighting for the wrong cause." Josef told his, closing the hatch above him. The situation was too hot for him to stay outside.

A chuckle from the second loader made itself known to them. "I find it ironic that we first see them as a non-equal, misguided people, but now, we're talking about them because we've relied on them too much to mitigate our losses before they abandoned this front."

"Welp, if even the quiet Kleist is sharing his opinion, then this's something big." The Radio operator said. "I agree wholeheartedly with him, though. But if they were still here, then maybe we wouldn't have this conversation in the first place."

"I am ashamed that we have turned so much from our first encounter with them; Cold and rude at first, to longing and reliant at the end." The Driver adds his. "But I can say that I'm happy that if we die, at least we die knowing that we've found the path that'll lead us to our vic-." The tank rocked as a shell bounced its front armor. "To our victory."

A grim chuckle escapes Halder's lips. "Only after they left us, we finally realized how badly inexperienced we are compared to them. The very least we could do is learn from their adaptability, and that's one of the few things we could do against the strict rules the Heer has, even with the leeway the higher ups gave to us."

"And even that is still negligible if we compared it to their freedom." Kleist said his two cents.

"It is." Halder fired another shot to a T-34 that's about to ram them when Josef spoke. "Driver, reverse. We can't lose this beast yet, not when Germany still needs it."

"Ja." The tank rocks backward slightly when the tank finally moves, shaking as more rounds slammed into its thick armor. Halder replied in response, blowing T-34s into smithereens."With how many of us they've taken, I'm glad now that they didn't knock on our hatch back then."

Halder nods as he fired another round to a T-70, over penetrating it and hitting a scout car unlucky enough to be behind the now fiery tank."They didn't do it because I'm with you guys..." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

A female IS-2 commander grits her teeth at seeing the onslaught that befalls on her comrade, having no power to disobey the "Hold" order given by her superior, who's standing in an M5 halftrack beside her with a binocular as well. "Well, with what happened to Alexei, I found that hardly surprising…morbidly enough." He muttered, letting his binoculars off.

"Why didn't we help them, Officer?" She said through gritted, bringing down her binoculars as well.

"Irina, we both know painfully well that even the fearsome 122mm cannon can't penetrate that Elefant, while it could easily do so to us before we could even get close." He then lets out a sigh. "I don't like to say this, but they're on a league of their own now."

Irina slammed her fist to the copula, seething as she glares to the ensuing fight. "We have to march forward, Officer. We can't just stand here and watch as more brave men sacrificed their lives in vain."

"We won't be, Irina. We won't be." The Officer quickly raised his hand when Irina turns her glare to him. "They are still the Ostheer at heart. And unlike Зима Орел, they have one policy that the latter don't have."

"Regain lost ground." Irina said, a smirk making its way onto her face. "They will do that if given the order."

"And in turn, get revenge for our fallen comrades." The Officer then looks to back, looking at a blonde man sitting on it, his face twisted with concentration. "What is the matter, Markus?" He asked, curious.

"Wait, you bring that fascist with you!?"

He ignored her shout. "Markus, what's bothering you? Is there something you want to share with us?"

The German shook his head. "{None that is too important, Isakovich. It's only my gut feeling telling me that something isn't right.}" He said in crude Russian.

"And the fact that those fascists out here mimicking those bastards isn't wrong enough?" Irina asked indignantly.

"{No, Irina, It's more than that. It's more like the calm before the calamity.}" Markus looks up to the sky, watching as two IL-2 Sturmovik flew past them, their 23mm guns blazing. "{The way they suddenly adopted their adaptability, the way they become stealthy and careful all of the sudden…doesn't that speak volumes of something going on inside the Heer?}"

"I only care about pushing the likes of you away from the Motherland, not something like that." Irina's face scrunched when one of the Nashorns scored a lucky hit on the flying tank, the HE shell it hastily prepared turning the plane into a fireball. "But now that you have brought it up, I can't say that I don't feel it as well. The way they preserve themselves was greater than before, not only on the instinct of survival."

"Something is happening inside them, something big and grand that we have no way of knowing." Isakovich said, his eyes returning to the dying battlefield, the loss clear to which side. "How do you know such a feeling, Markus? You seem to always have a heads up from that gut feeling of yours, which has quite the high chance of happening. If only we have such accurate feeling…"

A smile made itself known to the sky. "{Let's just say that it's the benefits of having children, and leave it like that.}"

"You mean your two children?"

"{Yeah, them.}" Markus voice tinged with pride when he answered his question. "{Though I have no doubt that it's the-}"

"They're advancing." Irina cuts in, her binoculars already glued to her eyes. "Infantries, halftracks and lesser medium panzers. The heavy hitters are staying behind."

"They're careful, alright." Isakovich mutters, before speaking to the radio. "Katyushas, open fire."

The howls of 132mm rockets being launched made itself known to the advancing Germans, causing them to stop and retreat again. "Too cautious." Irina growled, and watched as the rockets hit the now empty ground.

* * *

"Come in, come in. Don't be shy."

Both Eisenhower and Patton nervously yet cautiously went onto the back of a Bunkerwagen covered in bushes and so much amount of dirt that if it wasn't because of the sand beneath it, the fact that it's shaking, and the rumbling engine, they would've mistaken it for an oddly shaped patch of dirt. "So…" Patton drawls out, not knowing where to start as they sat on the chair in front of Karla, now properly dressed, with Rudolf sitting beside her. "What're we doing here?"

"We'll be on our merry way to Carentan together." They widened their eyes when they heard it. Before either General could say anything, the door was shut from the outside. "[Good to go!]" The halftrack then accelerates half as quickly as their unmodified brethren.

"W-wait!" Eisenhower quickly said, looking between the girl and the door to and fro. "Y-You can't just do that!"

"Well, sorry, but time isn't on our side," The Commander tells them, "isn't that right, boys?"

"Jawohl."

Only through the sound of six more men that're hidden inside the darkness now the American Generals realized they aren't alone. Eisenhower worriedly looks deeper into the dark halftrack, while Patton gave the girl his best death glare. "What're you trying to do, girl?" He growls through gritted teeth.

Karla made a humming sound as she ponders the question. "I don't know, Generals… we could do so many things together in here…" She then leans forward, her hand resting on her lap. "What do they usually do in the dark, hmm?"

"Interrogations."

A clicking sound, and an orange lamp that dangles on the top of the bunker shines them all, giving way for the Generals to look at the German girl's smirking face, a scowl on Rudolf's face, and the six Panzergrenadiers curiously looking at them, their heads slightly tilted to the side. "Clever answer, General… if you're our prisoner." Karla tells him as she leans back. "But as you can see, that is hardly the case right now."

"Then what's the purpose of you bringing us here?" Patton repeated the question, his gaze not wavering in the slightest.

"To tell you about our…trials, Generals." The Commander lets out a sigh before continuing, "You see, we aren't native to this front. In fact, we just arrived today...but even if that's a completely legit reason to have some rest, the task we have prevented us from getting that."

"Where were you first, then?" Eisenhower asked, already paying his undivided attention to the girl.

"The Eastern Front." The doctrine commander smiles wryly when both General widens their eyes. "Cold, brutal, merciless; I could say a lot of things about that front, given how long I've been there. And of course, when you're on the front seat for so long, you're going to see some real brutal shit there, because the Russians doesn't seem to have the word 'self-preservation' in their dictionary. Why, you might ask. Well, it's because Staling ordered it to march forward and die for the 'glorious' Motherland." A grim chuckle escaped her mouth. "Seeing your invasion on this front today…it brings back those memories."

"And even that's still tame compared to the standard rushing there." Rudolf continues. "Rushing is such a common occurrence there, and because it's so common, we often have to retreat not because they're too strong or anything – heck, they're probably the exact opposite – but because we dried our ammunition to kill them."

Both Generals glances at each other, finding themselves at a loss of words.

"Back on track, you might be wondering what our task is, right?" Karla asks, and raises a hand when Eisenhower opens his mouth. "Let me answer that for you; get you guys, the Allies, to help us."

"Get our help?" The Supreme Commander parrots. "What kind of help do you guys need?"

The scowl on Rudolf's face turned to shock, while Karla widens her smile. "Mainly with the fighting and resources, but the rest is known only to Kommandant, who seemed content to keep it secret to us, don't know why."

He was taken aback hearing the answer. "Your Kommandant doesn't tell you?"

"Nein. Well, other than the two I just told you."

"You… agreed to it that easily?" Rudolf finally asked, quickly raising both hands in defense. "Don't get me wrong, I'm very happy that you do, but shouldn't you at least be… be more cautious?"

Karla was about to say something, but Patton beat her to it. "We are extremely cautious about you right now, but if what you said is true and there isn't a whole bunch of lie hidden in your shit-filled explanation, then we're more than happy to help you with your ordeal."

Karla laughed merrily hearing it. "Oh, I assure you, Generals, there are no lies on every single word I've just said." A sad smile flashes on her face, but is quickly masked by a happier one. "It's because of how much shit we've been dealing on that front that we're accustomed to be expecting...something very unpleasant."

"You're hiding something."

The girl blinked, surprised hearing the (right) accusation. "Pardon me?"

"I saw it. I saw that smile before you hide it." Eisenhower answered, with Patton nodding in agreement. "What're you hiding behind that smile, Karla? Is there something that should be our concern?"

Karla shakes her head quickly – too quickly. "No, _no_, that's not something you need to know! Honest to God, that's not something you need to know!"

"But your tone said otherwise, Karla." Patton told her. "You shouldn't be hide your secrets from us, you know. It'll made things easier for us to trust you if you tell us."

Karla was already starting to sweat at the push, and noticing this, Rudolf quickly took the initiative – aggressively. "It's out personal secret, Generals, so lay off, okay?! Some secrets are best left unknown to others, lest they'll affect our troop's morale. In fact, bringing it up this vaguely already did its job to the few who know what we're referring to!"

Eisenhower turned to see the other Germans inside the Bunkerwagen, and was surprised that their look had already turned to an angry, but sad look, their gaze now turned to the metallic floor beneath them, their hands balled to a fist. "I…we're sorry." He said, trying his best to sound earnest. Somehow, his gut feeling tells him that if he does his usual, formal one, it'll piss them off even further. His survival instincts bolsters it, for obvious reasons. "We'll lay it off."

"But don't expect to us to not ask your Kommandant later." Patton quickly told them. "We'll have to clear everything before we can reach a conclusion, hopefully to your liking."

Karla smiles a thankful one to them. "Thank you for your understanding, Generals. I doubt we could pull off the explanation better than Kommandant herself." The smile quickly morphs to a horrified look, an involuntary shiver going down her spine. "I…I just hope she wouldn't be in a foul mood when the discussion starts later. If she has that later…Oh God, I can't even…"

'There it is again. The sudden fear attack.' Eisenhower thought worriedly, watching as fear envelops the Germans. 'First, upon remembering their punishments, and now, when thinking that their Kommandant – who's a girl – will be in a foul mood during the talk… just what secrets lie beneath this upbeat, easygoing looking army?"

"A-Anyway!" The Commander starts again, a forced smile plastered on her face. "I thank you your understanding about our situation. If things go smoothly, then there shouldn't be any problems later."

"We hope so too." Patton replies, before a honk reaches their ears. "What's that?"

"Oh, just in time." The Commander says to herself, the armored halftrack quickly braking to a stop. "That's your convoy. We told them to get you once they've catch up with us."

"So that's our real ride?" Eisenhower got a nod as an answer, the door opening for them. "Well, guess we'll see you later, then."

"Soon, Generals. Soon."

The two Generals walked off the Bunkerwagen, and true to her word, an M3 Halftrack is parked beside the modified German counterpart, a Panzer 3 waiting behind it. Not giving the medium tank a second glance, they both climbed the American one, and finds it filled with a Riflemen squad, both Mackay and Conti, and a group of hitching Grenadiers. "Hey, Generals. Mind if we hitched a ride?" The leader asked with a raised hand. "We're so sick of getting the short end of the stick when it comes to mobilizing, so could you _pleaaase_ agree, sir?"

They quickly finds themselves looking at the rare sight of a group of pleading Germans, something they're pretty sure not something that could happen unless through…special means. "Sure. Why not." Patton answered with a shrug, and was treated to the sight of said Germans beaming with happiness, one even fistpumping because of it. As for the Americans… "What? You all looked like you've seen me grew another damn head." He crossly said, giving them all a glare.

Before any of the surprised Americans could reply, the lead Grenadier stood up, and quickly went to the four-star General to give him a handshake. "We owe you so much, General! Without you, we would have walked all the way to Carentan! We…we don't know how we could repay you, sir!"

"I…Uh…Sure." Patton awkwardly said, not used to be getting such a sudden show of gratitude. "No problem."

Eisenhower looks out of the halftrack, and finds that the road beside them is clear, a Jagdpanther with the Hunter Doctrine's insignia painted on where the Balkenkreuz should be. Looking to his back, he was greeted with the sight of a patiently waiting Panzer 3. "What's that Panzer 3 still doing over there? Why hasn't it moved yet?" He decided to ask.

"Oh, that's our escort, sir. It's waiting for the two Ostwinds, Pumas, and a Panther to catch up with us."

The fast answer provided by the Grenadier left the Supreme Commander speechless, stunned at the composition of the escort the Winter Eagle provided. "…I see." He said absentmindedly, finally realizing why the Halftrack hasn't moved yet. However, he couldn't stop himself from asking, "So why haven't we moved yet?"

"Well, the lead escort is a King Tiger, and you see, since it's kind of slow, and got stuck earlier… You get the point, right?"

A stunned silence follows his words, as the General thought, '…they're deathly serious about getting our support if they went to such extent of guarding us… But then again, if their supposedly woman Lead Commander is that bad, then getting us hurt because of lack from escort… is the last thing they want to tell her.'

"I…we thank you for the escort." Patton told them, watching as four Pumas passed them, and stopped in front of the Halftrack, creating a line.

"Oh, don't be General. The last thing Karla wants to report to Kommandant is that you get hurt from an ambush."

'I was right afterall.'

* * *

Jones inspects the scoped Gewehr 43 given to him by Courtesy of Erich, several ammunitions for it and the Luger given to him earlier put in a bag beside him. "This's a pretty solid looking one," He says to himself, and peers through the scope to look at the passing houses. "you sure you're giving this to me, Erich?"

"Of course, Jones." Erich answers crisply, giving the STG-44 in his hand a last once-over. Satisfied, he hands over the gun towards the Sniper. "And here's your secondary main gun."

Jones looks confusedly at the strange gun given to him. "You're giving me two guns?"

"It's the required minimum for us, so we can deal with any unarmored threat effectively at all ranges." Erich then pressed it to Jones's side. "Take this with you, Jones. This'll prove its worth when the enemy is getting too close for comfort."

The American Sniper had no choice but to accept it. "What gun is this anyway?" He questions, setting the sniper rifle aside so that he can thoroughly check the new one. "It looks like a submachine gun, but bigger and heavier. I never saw anything like this before."

"That's the STG-44, a storm rifle." Rommel answered the question for him, slinging his own rifle. When given the questioning look, the Desert Fox shrugs. "I've only been hearing rumors about it myself, Jones, but if what I've been hearing and with how the gun looks like is true, then you can think of it as… what's the phrase again…"

"Beef up?"

"Yes, that. A beefed up submachine gun that fires rifle's round." Erwin looks to Erich, not giving even a glance to the surprised Jones. "[That's what Kommandant likes to say about her…uhh, what is it again?]"

"[Her experimental stuff she likes to talk with Ralf and his doctrine.]" Erich then groans loudly. "[With what they've been up to now, they really should consider changing their name.]"

"[So, the one that picked her up earlier was…]"

"[Yes, that's him. He's probably going to discuss about-]"

"Excuse me! But could you guys not talk about something that I have no idea of knowing?" Jones interrupts, a bit annoyed.

"We're talking about Erika's creative idea being turned into reality by her creative, intelligent, and engineering capable troops. In other words, her Research and Development doctrine." Erich told him, before he lets out a sigh. "…is what I would love to name it, if she isn't so stubborn with keeping it as it is."

"I see." Jones nods understandingly, putting the storm rifle on his lap. "So, the Bunkerwagen came from one of her ideas? That's…amazing, yet scary at the same time."

"You and I have the same thinking, Jones," Erwin agrees, eyeing the Bunkerwagen in front of them with newfound wonder. "So, how did she come up with the ideas?"

"Mostly from observations, see how things happen and react, but sometimes she overheard what people talks about and through her 'what if' moments, basically when she really isn't thinking much about it, but came up with one in the end. Things like that Bunkerwagen came from observation, the others-"

"Hey, Erich! Look at what Ralf and I just made!"

"-came from the rest." Erich finished first before following the other two's gaze. He quirks one eyebrow at the sight. "Erika, is that…"

The girl that stands on the backseat of the Opel Blitz smirks. "Yes, Erich! This is the uniform that will revolutionize our uniform!"

A man no older than 30 suddenly sprang to both feet beside her. "Made with speed as bonus, this'll prove to be fast to wear and take off, and with the purpose of storing more ammo at heart, we'll have twice – even thrice more ammo than what we once can bring to the battlefield, and hopefully, could make reload faster too!"

Erika puffs her chest proudly, a hand going towards it, and the man beside her falls to one knee, and spreads his arm towards her. "We name it the Einheitliche Munition, or in English, Ammo Uniform!"

"Because you two still suck at naming!"

"Shut up, Wilhelm!" Both snapped in sync, and glare to the floor of the Opel Blitz's back. "Ralf, I demand you execute him on spot!"

"Jawohl! Today, your mockery shall end, you scrap gatherer!"

"When will those three quit doing that…?" Erich groans under his breath, shaking his head with a hand covering his face.

"That…is a lot of pouches." Jones started in awe at the sight of the new uniform, which consists of a pouch-ridden shirt, belts with the same thing, and heck, even the pants has it as well! Ridiculous looking it might be, but with so many pouches to store ammo… "I think that's enough to cover up an entire Riflemen's group worth of ammo, maybe two at the same time…"

"Hey, Erich." Erwin's call snapped the second of command out of his grumbling, who then regards the caller with a 'What?' look. "On a scale of one to ten…how important is this to be created in the middle of the war itself?"

"And how could she think of such useful thing, Erich?" The Sniper asked breathlessly, his eyes still glued to the uniform. "During all the time I've been thinking of how to store more ammo, something like that will probably on the back end of my list. Is…is she really that creative?"

"Well, to answer your question, Erwin, I'll give it an infinity out of one based on its purpose alone, since you can never have enough ammo to use in a war – I dare say that we'll never have enough until war itself is over. As for your question, Jones…" Erich looks towards Erika, who's grinding her knuckles towards Wilhelm's head, mock-pleading all the way as he barely struggles against the grip Ralf has on him, a playful smile on their face. The smile proves to be contagious, as proven by Erich smiling proudly towards them, Erika especially. "She's a prodigy when it comes to thinking about anything military related ever since she joined the Heer, probably helped because she's so damn young back then… But since her creative mind wasn't really acknowledged back then, her foster-father told her to write it down to keep it from getting forgotten. Fast forward until she got this army formed, and everything in her book and mind starts flowing out like open floodgates, and it's good to see that her creativity is yet to be stumped."

"I hope that won't happen, Erich." Erwin says grimly, turning his gaze towards his 'superior'. "War is an ugly place where we have to vault over the many obstacles it possesses as we grind our enemies to dust, be it came from within, the enemy, supply lines, terrain, weather, and everything the world can offer. If we can't do that, it's going to turn its ugly side to us. Having someone as creative and productive as her is like having a secret weapon; as long as we use it properly, we can turn the tide of war to our favor…if God allows."

"I…I can't help but to agree with you on that one, Rommel." Jones turns to look at the STG-44 in his lap, a surge of imagination suddenly rushing through his mind. "If this gun is as good as you told me and you…you got the support the needed from us and told us to mass…mass produce something like this, then…" He shuddered at the thought of having a Riflemen squad ripping Germans to pieces with it.

"Believe me Jones, we'll get the support we need, and when we do…" An evil grin sets on Erich's face, so malicious and horrible the feeling was that the two people near him visibly flinched from it alone. "We're going to rip those Nazi's assholes a new one so big with their own gun, which we will modify to see any problems that it has to be fixed by your manufacturers to make them even more deadlier, that their entrails, spine, and head will go straight through it." He then lets out a slow, low chuckle.

"E-Erich…your laugh is really… unsettling…" Erwin told him, but was ignored by the Tank commander. "Erich…"

It was quickly put to a stop when a cannon shot rang from their right side.

"An attack?" Erika half shouts, her face turned deathly seriously as she looks to the source, both men from earlier following her move. The Kommandant squints as she spoke, "No, not an attack…someone is being attacked."

"A Nazi one, Erika."

"You don't have to tell me that, Erich." The same grin quickly forms on Erika's face, as she took a radio from the floor and orders, "Everyone, slight rerouting! We're going to go investigate the source of that sound just now! And hopefully, we'll find some Nazi's again!"

A shiver went down Jones's spine while color ran away from Erwin's face when a shout of glee answered her order, sounding bloodthirsty and wanting vengeance at the same time. "Not good…not good, they're going to do it again… they're going to do it again…" Erwin starts repeating like a broken record, pulling his legs up and covering his face.

From looking at Erwin's reaction alone, Jones could tell that something very bad and wrong is about to happen.

* * *

Well, that's the newest chapter everyone! Anyway, I don't have much to say, probably because I burnt out my brain making this, but I hope everyone liked this chapter! I'm very happy to say that I'm very hyped to make the next chapter, because my mind is pretty damn weird!

Next Chapter: The Horrors Within.

See you all later. And a spot of warning, that chapter will include pretty graphic violence.


	6. The Horrors Within

Well, I guess the downside of writing down exactly the opposite of what made me completely hyped is completely hampering my ability to write down what I had in mind. Especially the third scene. Oh God, trying to find a good opening for that one was nightmare.

Note to self: Try to stick to what I first had in mind.

Anyway, sorry for the slow release of the chapter (Reason above), I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

* * *

Jones sat down on the chair of the Opel Blitz after jumping from the Kugelblitz, the truck trailing behind the AA tank as it speeds away from its mine-clearing escort. He took a worried glance to Rommel, who sits beside him with his hands covering his face, muttering incomprehensibly in German. "Is… is he okay?"

"Of course not, Jones." Erika answered as she puts on her trademark trench coat, her voice level while stating the obvious. "He's…well, he's traumatized by how badly we persuaded some of the Nazis to join our cause."

Jones eyes the girl with a frown, before saying, "You're sugarcoating it, aren't you? There's no way a simple persuasion can turn someone like him to be… to be like that."

"Well, you're not wrong about that." The Kommandant puts on a pair of padded gloves, followed by her peaked cap. "But there's no way we couldn't sugarcoat it, Jones, not when what we did is, to quote the Humanitarian General's words, 'extremely, extremely inhumane!'."

"It doesn't help that only a handful of us have the stomach to do such thing, Jones." Ralf says with a frown on his face, the grip on his scoped MG42 tightening slightly. "Namely we, the Commanders…well, except him, obviously, and the Veterans. We only told the regular guys the toned down version of what we did, and they seemed to be…accepting it, as unbelievable as it might be for you."

"I've been thinking about bringing it up to light several times, but I fear the consequences if I do so." Erika continues as she pulls out her Luger, and looks at it morosely. "The last thing I want them to know is that when I persuaded those Nazi bastards, I told them that we've been torturing them all to death so badly, every single torturer from the past will cry tears of blood when they tear their eyes out if they see what we did, and the future ones will do the same if even one if ever gets documented."

"With what you did to them yourself, Erika, I think Satan will have no-"

"_Erich Ludwig."_

The sudden coldness in the girl's voice took Jones completely by surprise, especially when Erich pales afterwards, and lowers his head fearfully, not something the American Sniper thought could happen with how he'd seen him act around her. "I-I apologize, Kommandant! I didn't think much when I said that!"

Erika doesn't immediately respond as she glares at her second-in-command with contempt. "I'll let it slide this time, Erich, but remember; there's no mercy if I heard those words from you again. You above all knew _very well_ how much I _**Loathe**_ those words." Erika warned him, her voice colder than a raging blizzard.

The second-in-command nodded slowly, his gaze now glued to the floor. "Th-thank you for your understanding, Kommandant."

"Yeah, and thanks to you, my good mood today is gone."

The background sound suddenly felt louder in everyone's ears when silence dawns on them, no one daring to speak afterwards. Jones peeks the furious girl through the corner of his eye, wanting to ask what those words are, but doesn't have the courage to do so. 'If even Erich is scared when he men-'

"I presume you want to know what that's all about, Jones."

Jones nearly jumps on his seat upon getting called like that, and snaps his head towards her, fear clear in his eyes. She doesn't even glance at him as she caresses her Luger, but he felt as though he's being seen by something much more dangerous than a death glare. Still, her attention had fully turned to him, so he gathers his courage, and asks, "Wh…What are those words that you hate so much?"

"Jones!" Erich hissed warningly to the Sniper.

"It's alright, Erich. He deserves to know. It won't do him justice if I lashed out on him for saying those words without him even knowing it. Unlike you just now…" Erika growls at the end, causing the person she addressed to flinch. Huffing, she continues, "Jones, those words are anything religious related. Everything regarding that said straight to me isn't going to get away unpunished, unless they don't know." The girl then glares dangerously towards him. "Don't judge me because of that, okay, since the start of my suffering came from that damned fucking thing. And please, do _not_ press the issue. My mood's too bad to continue talking about this shit."

"Ah. Okay." Jones quickly said, and immediately turns to look at the sky, wanting to escape the glare badly. However, he felt uneasy looking at it, no birds seen anywhere in the sky. "There's no bird in the sky…"

"Then there's no worry about getting caught doing this." Erika, who misinterprets his words, grins evilly. "I hope I can get more troops from the sympathizers and open minded ones. That always lighten up my mood considerably."

"[What about our consumption issues, Erika?]" Wilhelm grimly asks. "[Will they-?]"

"[Don't bring that up, Wilhelm.]" His Kommandant snarls at him, shutting him up immediately as she gave him a scowl. "[Damn it, what is with you all dropping my mood now? I hate feeling like this more than those words, in case you all forgot.]"

Jones watches as the Germans sans Erwin nods, now only Ralf having the courage to look straight forward. Despite not knowing what the two Commanders just said, the look on Erika's somber face already tells him the gist of what had transpired. "So…what-"

"[Erika, Nazis spotted! They have a Panzer 4 and StuG 4 with them!]"

The phone handle of the radio was on her ear in an instant, a savage grin parting her lips. "[How far away?]"

"[Approximately eight hundred meters from us!]"

"[Nice…follow The Procedure. Try to disarm and capture the Americans if you can.]"

"Jawohl!"

"…was that all about?" Jones finishes as Erika puts the handle down. "I heard Nazis and tanks, so… we're almost there?"

"Less than eight hundred." She told him gleefully, and stands up from her seat. "Get up, and get ready, everyone! We're almost there!" Cannon shots rang in their ear as everyone follows her order, including a very reluctant Desert Fox. "We'll do The Procedure, as usual, only this time we have some Americans to persuade. Oh, Jones, Erwin, you two stay here, okay? I don't want to take any chances to screw up The Procedure."

"[…is it really that simple, Erika?]" Rommel's unenthusiastic question is quickly followed by cracks of rifle and ripping sound of machine guns as he sits down again.

Erika shrugs nonchalantly when the Opel Blitz came to a stop, several Pumas and halftracks going past them, guns blazing. "Depends on SitCon, Rommel. Come on, let's go."

The leader of OKO jumps off the truck, followed by the other Commanders, leaving the Sniper and Desert Fox alone. When the last person, Erich, jumps off the halftrack somewhat lethargically, Rommel lets out an explosive sigh, and then covers his face again. "[This can't be real…]"

Jones stared at the desperate-looking Commander sadly, but his curious side is nagging at him to know why, something that he knows isn't going to be a good answer. He always knew that when he can see the target, it can see him too – It's just a matter of how good of a finder he or the target is. He's good at finding them, but he isn't really that good if it's a question that'll lead to a bad answer.

'A simple question wouldn't hurt, right?' He thought to himself, before he clears his throat. It fails to catch Rommel's attention. "Erwin?" No answer again. "Erwin? Can I-?" Erwin mumbled something into his hands, but the Sniper didn't get what he says. "Sorry, what? I didn't-"

"You're better off not knowing it, Jones." The Desert Fox repeated louder, not lifting his head. "You're better off not knowing."

'That's the mark.' "I know, Erwin, but how bad is it? I mean, she's only exagger-"

"No, she doesn't!" Rommel suddenly snapped, causing Jones to jump in shock. He immediately raised his head to look at him. The terror in his eyes is clearer than crystal when Jones sees it. "She isn't exaggerating, Jones. When she tortured them, what you want to do is to tear your eyes out. Her torture method was insane, even by torture standards." He half whispered, not wanting anyone else hearing him. "So insane, I even for-"

A shot rang in the air.

Jones watched as Rommel's face blanched when a scream followed, quickly followed by the sound of bodies being thrown to the ground in perfect sync. "No… The Procedure… it already failed." The Commander said with bated breath, quickly covers his face, and he started muttering in German again.

'Well, there goes the good way.' Jones inwardly laments as he watches the Desert Fox having its tail in between its legs. 'The bad way it is…'

'But is the answer worth it?' The question pops out in his head when he look out of the halftrack, Erika nowhere in his sight, but he quickly shakes it out. "It shouldn't be too bad, right?" He asked himself, before getting off the halftrack.

* * *

The Lead Grenadier stretched his arms high into the air, showing no signs of any discipline whatsoever in front of the two American Generals. "So, tell me why you do that daring move, General." He asked, his tone friendly when he throws a smile towards the five-star General. "Why did you make the call at such small window of opportunity?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Eisenhower asked back with a raised eyebrow. "There's a small window of opportunity we could use, so rather than stalling it again, we decided to attack then and there."

"And the Nazis didn't believe it." The German then laughs heartily, followed by his friends. "Oh, my name's Andreas Seiler, by the way. It wouldn't be polite to not introduce myself now, would I? What's your name, General?"

"General Dwight D. Eisenhower. Nice to meet you, Andreas. You're one lively soldier, aren't you?"

Andreas lightly elbowed the Grenadier beside him. "Hear that, Wex? He said that I'm one lively soldier." The Grenadiers all laughed again. "Yes, General Eisenhower. I'm one lively soldier, but it's not just me. Everyone in her army does. With our mostly rule-free army, we're bound only to follow orders or the Absolute Rules made by Kommandant."

"And discipline isn't in it?" Patton asked out of the blue.

"We do, but…" The German looks to his friend again, a grin parting his lips. "Who shot it in the head again?"

"Kommandant did!"

The Americans looked puzzled at their weird antic, who all laughed again. Patton couldn't even imagine his troops laughing that much in the span of a minute. "So, what happens when someone breaks that Absolute Rule?"

And the laughter died as fast as it started.

'Touchy subject, huh?' One of the Riflemen thought pityingly. 'Must be one hell of a detention for them.'

"W-w-well…" Andreas stutters, his cheerful mood gone with that question. "I-if we, if we… if we broke it, then… then…" He then looks towards the Generals, his eyes asking for mercy. "D-do you… do you really want to know?"

"If you insist." Eisenhower said before Patton could. "But I wouldn't press it, seeing how it horrifies everyone whenever it's brought up."

"Oh, come on, what's the worst detention you guys got? Used as literal meat shield?"

Patton kind of expected an answer when he somewhat-jokingly said that, but none of the Germans spoke anything about it. They didn't speak for quite some time, and slowly, every American's face twists in shock. "Tell me that's not true." One of the Riflemen said. The Germans still refuses to answer, each one turning their heads to anywhere but them. Finally, one of the Grenadiers decided to speak up.

"J…ja. Sort of."

The silence that came from the answer is deafening. Both Generals looked at them in shock, while the others are with terror. "W-what do you mean, 'sort of'?!" Conti all but screamed the question, his voice filled with disbelief. "They…they punished you with making you guys… you guys as meat shield for the others?! What kind of fucking stupid and dangerous punishment is that!?"

"S-safety is something Kommandant values greatly, so the punishment makes sense if we break that part of the Absolute Rule!" Wex quickly answered, surprising the Americans with his suddenly defensive tone. "A-and it's not like we don't get any special gear for that! I-if we get that one, we'd… we'd be turned into a walking tank wielding an MG42!"

"You mean there're other kinds of punishment for the same thing!? And why did you sound defensive all of the sudden?! Did you… did you actually support that kind… that kind of punishment?"

"W-well, the punishment did wonders to the punished one and everyone who saw it!" The Grenadier retorted. "Besides, that's-!"

"[THAT'S ENOUGH, STEFFEN WEXLER!]" The addressed person jumped on his seat when Andreas shouted his full name, glaring dangerously towards him. "[You've already said too much! Leave all the gritty details behind, they don't need to know our God damned secrets!]"

"[S-Sorry, Captain!]"

"Hey, why do you speak in German all of the sudden?" Patton suspiciously asked, causing the Germans to look at him, and the four-star General almost flinched seeing the glare still on Andreas's face. Almost. "Is it really that bad that you don't want us to know?'"

"Some things are best left in the dark, General." Andreas coldly answers. "Our problems are for us to handle, so back off!"

'They're very defensive when it to their army's dark side… even Andreas could become hostile to us.' Eisenhower worriedly noted in his mind. 'A true dedication and commitment to the cause. Couple that with an almost rule-free army with a caring Commander that want them to free their country from the Nazis and anyone who endangers it, I think nothing will ever sway their loyalty from the cause. If we-'

"Nein, NEIN! [Anything but that, ANYTHING BUT THAT!]"

"The Hell's that?" Patton was about to stand up, but the Grenadiers beat him up to it, looking to the source of the scream with widened eyes. He then asks, "Anyone mind answering what's that, if even vaguely?"

The Germans proves to be full of surprises today, as they shocked them when their surprised look quickly turn into a scowl, and growls at what they're seeing. Andreas, through gritted teeth, answers with a very venomous voice, "someone made Kommandant cry."

The Americans blinked once. Then again. Then again.

It was so outrageously stupid that no Americans present could voice it immediately. But Mackay gets out if quickly, and asks, "Excuse me," Mackay quickly gains the attention of the Grenadiers. "How…how come such trivial-?"

"That is not something trivial for us, Captain." They all growls simultaneously, causing the American Captain to flinch. "You say that in front the Veterans, and if you're not someone we badly need right now, they will gladly beat the ever living shit out of you until you get your damn brain straight again."

"You're the one who should get your damn brain straight!" A Rifleman retorted, pointing a finger towards them. "Punishing someone just for making your Commander cry!? What kind of bull-!"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" The Rifleman recoils from the synchronized shout, and the Germans took one step forward, giving him a furious and disgusted look. "IF YOU DARE FINISH IT, WE'LL-!"

"_Okay, that's enough_!" Patton butts in, stopping them midsentence. The Rifleman silently thanked the General for the save there. "You, talk to me privately after this."

"Look, we know exactly nothing about your army, so please understand our…difficulties of understanding your unorthodox rules and punishments. We…we'll make sure they also understand as well." Eisenhower said to defuse the situation, hoping that it doesn't go over their head.

The tense moment lasted for at least fifteen more seconds, before Andreas lets out an explosive sigh. "Yes, I suppose so." The Germans then sits down again, their arms crossed as they grumbled in German. Andreas doesn't do it long, however, as he gave them a weary and apologetic look. "I…no, we're sorry about exploding like that. Things like that are very touchy for us."

"Especially for the Veterans." Wexler said his two cents, before grumbling again.

"I, on behalf of my…impolite soldiers, deeply apologize for making you angry as well." Eisenhower replied in kind, smiling towards them. "How about we-?"

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing towards him!? Let him go!"

Everyone on the halftrack immediately stands up again, and the Americans widened their eyes, while the Germans paled. "O-oh crap." Andreas mutters in horror. "Y-your soldier just pissed off the Veterans."

"A-and judging by the looks of it, he insisted on knowing the answer." Wexler continues, before looking at the Americans pleadingly. "You should stop them, Generals. If you don't, they'll-"

"You two, stop!" Patton vaulted over the halftrack's wall, landing with a crouch. Quickly, he starts running towards the commotion, the Americans giving way for their General. "Both of you, stop that, **RIGHT NOW**!"

A Grenadier with a black armband on each arm barely bats an eyelid at the General's order, still lifting the Rifleman by his collar. He doesn't try to hide his disgust when he spoke, "Ask that Goddamn question one more time, and I won't even fucking hesitate to throw you to the rest of my comrades." Behind him, four could be seen cracking their knuckles, growling at the American he's holding. Seven more are busy holding off the Americans trying to save their friend. The Germans only dared to watch from afar, whispering between themselves. "I dare you, American. Ask the fucking question _one more time_."

"Why… all I ask is-GHA!"

"You don't learn, do you?" The Veteran pulls out his gloved fist from the American's solar plexus, before tossing him towards his comrades. He got punched in the face before he even hit the ground. "Serves you right." He mutters, turning his eyes to the running General.

Patton reached the line of Veterans blocking his way, and immediately shouts, "Let him go this instant, you bastards! What did he do to deserve that?!"

"Being a complete idiot with no self-preservation, that's what." The Veteran coldly answered, while his comrades lifted the American up to his feet. "Kept asking why we did our punishment towards the rule breaker. He clearly wasn't the brightest of your soldiers, I tell you that."

"WHY YOU!" Patton tried pushing the Veterans blocking the way, but was unsuccessful. "Come and fight me if you dare, you asshole! I don't care you're a German or an American, no one disrespects my troops!"

The Germans gasped hearing his provocation, while the Veteran raised an eyebrow. "[Open the way, guys.]" His comrades doesn't even question it as they all gave way for Patton, who immediately make a straight beeline towards the Veteran, and then grabs him by the collar. "Aggressive, aren't you?"

"Listen here, you bastard. I don't know why you're so fucking sensitive about things so trivial like that, but no one disrespect my soldiers, let alone hurt them." Patton growls at him, closing his face on the German. "I don't care if you yell at them or anything of the sort, but you _don't _fucking punch them like that. You can just report that stupid oaf to us; that'd be a lot better than taking things into your own hands."

The Veteran snorted. "I don't think someone like him could learn that way. Besides-" He widens his eyes suddenly, and then grimaces. "[Guys, that's them, isn't it?]"

"Ja." One of them answers, a slight worry in his tone. "[We better let them win this time. Commander's pissed, and she's not hesitating to bring _them_ with her.]"

The Veteran clicked his tongue, and says, "Alright, you win. We'll let him go, so please, let me go." Though Patton was suspicious with their sudden conversation and doubt, he lets him go. In response the Veterans throws the Rifleman towards the General, the former stumbling before being caught by the latter. "[Let's go guys. We don't want to face them right now.]" With that, the Veterans all depart with haste.

"The Hell's wrong with those guys?" The Rifleman mutters when Patton let him go. When he looks at his angry General, he widens his eyes. Not because of him, however. "Ah…ah…"

"What is it, soldier? You realized just in how much shit you're-?"

"General, are you okay?" Karla's voice reaches Patton's ears, and the latter just realized how their surrounding have suddenly become quiet. Eerily quiet. "You are not hurt by our Veterans, are you?"

"This stupid oaf do, though." Patton answers without looking, giving the trembling Riflemen his best glare. "I have to give him strict punishment-"

"It can be done later." Karla coldly answers – no, orders – the General. "Right now, we should move. We can't waste our time here."

"Who gave you the right to order… me… around…" Patton voice diminishes when he sees who the Commander is bringing with her.

"Get in the halftrack. The rest of the escort is there, and I'll personally watch over it. Understood?"

Patton nervously nods, and starts walking for his halftrack again. He realized he just saw one of OKO's dark secrets.

* * *

"Sorry, Yankee, she doesn't want to be disturbed right now." The Veteran with outstretched hand said, several more lining on his sides in front of the Panzer 4. "Besides, you don't want to know what she's doing to the bastard right now. Oh no, you certainly not."

Jones frowns a bit as he crosses his arms, remembering what Rommel had told him earlier. "Really, now? I'm pretty sure it's not that bad, right? I mean, what's the worst thing that could happen?"

The Veteran opens his mouth, but a scream came from behind the tank, causing Jones to jump a little in his spot. "[Stop, stop, please, I beg you, stop!] An unfamiliar male voice came from it, and then he screams again, much louder this time.

"[Your begging means jack shit to me, so enjoy your suffering while it last!]" Erika shouted back, before a loud _bang! _came from there, another scream following soon after.

Jones looks at the Veteran with a worried look, while the Veteran looks back at him with a look that says 'I told you' to him. "Yes, Yankee, it is _that_ bad. In case you want to know what's the purpose of the torture is, well… it's personal for her, and us to an extent, and once she does it, don't think anyone will stop her. We'll put an end to those before they could even reach her."

The worry in Jones's face had long turned into shock when he told him why the torture happened in the first place, and soon morphs into disgust by the time the Veteran stops talking. "That's it? You tortured a soldier doing his job for something as silly as that?"

"Well, it's not something silly if you know why she does it in the first place." The Veteran snarls, glaring at the American. "Do you know how much she worked in order to be able to pull this off? To create her own army until this size? What suffering she must endure while doing so? You know no fucking thing, right? Right?!" The rest of the Veterans are already glaring at Jones when he finished, whose body is shaking quite badly at this point. "Yankee, I swear to God, you ask one more stupid question to me, I – no, we won't hesitate to beat you until an inch of your life, Erika's order be damned. Isn't that right, guys?"

Murmurs of agreement came from the rest, some punching their palm and cracking their knuckles to let Jones know that they meant it.

Jones, either out of sheer bravery or stupidity, doesn't heed their warning. "Well, I want a clear answer for my question, and I'm not taking threat as the answer. So, why does she-"

The Veteran quickly closed their distance and lifted him up by his neck, who lets out a startled cry in surprise. "Oh, looks like we have mister smartass here guys. This guy here needs a good beating to get our point across first before he understands. Who wants to go first? Dominik? Oskar?"

"Let him go this instant, Louis. That's an order."

The Veteran throws the American to the ground, before saluting to the person who had ordered him to do so. "Commander, permission to-!"

"Denied, Louis. She'll personally do it later, so you keep your hands away from him until the predetermined time and let us Commanders handle him personally."

Louis clicks his tongue, and reluctantly backs down, swearing in German. Jones, meanwhile, just finished coughing to look up, and finds himself getting hoisted up by his collar, stopping right until he sees Erich's eyes glaring straight into his. "Jones, what the _fuck_ are you doing here? Didn't Erika told you to stay on the Goddamn halftrack until this shit's fucking over?" Erich growled, inching his face closer until their nose almost touched each other.

"Wait, what?! This bastard disobeyed a _direct order_ from her?!"

Erich continued as if he doesn't get interrupted. "Don't you understand already from seeing Rommel's reaction alone, Jones? He's been in the warzone way fucking longer than you do, and even if he's a humanitarian at heart, he'll be used to some of the atrocities committed in it. So, judging by his reaction, and the fact that you _still_ go here to find out what Erika's doing, which I knew he already told you beforehand, I guess you're just a naïve son of a bitch at heart, huh?" He ends with a growl.

"I say he gets punished as well!" Louis proposes, followed with murmurs of agreement from the others as well. "We can't let him go with just a scolding like that! Put him with the Front Liners!"

"No, with the Flamethrowers!"

"Both at once!"

"I'll decide that one myself."

The Veterans went quiet immediately when Erika made her decision known to them. Erich, not tearing his gaze off the American, asks, "Should I, Kommandant?"

"Release him."

Growling one last time at him, he throws Jones towards Erika, who immediately gets slapped in the face with something wet she held in her hand, causing him to fall to the ground. "OW! What the hell was that-HEY!" He yells when his head got hit by the thing used to slap him earlier, and he turns to glare at the girl, a glare that quickly turns into shock. "E-Erika… what… what did…"

"What? Didn't Erwin told you beforehand how scary I am when I'm torturing people, Jones? He told you, didn't he?" Erika nonchalantly asks, who wipes the blood on her face with her bloody gloves, so instead of cleaning it, more of it gets stuck instead. "Don't tell me you ignored his words just because you didn't believe in what he told you, Jones. There's another reason I don't want both of you to get down here, and _this_ is the reason why. If Erwin got traumatized by me doing this, then what are the chances you won't get traumatized as well?"

"Fitting, for someone as curious as he is." Erich takes the severed arm that's thrown at the American, and gives it back to Erika. "The saying that 'Curiosity killed the cat' would never exist if it doesn't happen, Jones. And there's a reason when people became too curious, the answer they got is very… unpleasant."

"You see this bastard? You see this?" Erika shoves the Nazi's head she just tortured into his face. "This is why you should trust what people said, Jones. Do you get what I just said, Jones? Answer with your voice, not with gesture."

Jones looks back at the eye sockets of the poor soldier that she tortured, whose face is adorned with cuts of all shapes and sizes, his nose is flattened to his face, missing both ears and all teeth, and his lower jaw is ripped off from its place, if the uneven tears are any indication. He barely registers what Erika's saying as he tried to comprehend why did she resort to such thing, but he stops just as soon as he felt his bile reach his throat, and empties what leftovers stayed in his stomach to the side. "W…why?" He weakly asked, wiping his mouth with his arm. "Is… is such thing…"

"Ah, you still don't understand, after all that? Louis!" She suddenly barks, the Veteran she calls snapping to attention immediately. "[Get to the Panzer 4's radio, and contact Alicia. Tell her to rendezvous with my tank later.]"

Everyone's face around her, excluding Jones, blanched hearing her order. "[A-a-a-are you serious, Erika? Y-y-you want to… you want to meet her?]" Louis stammers out, shaking badly on his spot. For his doubt, he gets a glare from his superior. "[Y-Yes, I'll do it right away!]" He immediately ran for the Panzer 4, going to the Radio Operator's position.

"[Erika, you're not serious, are you?]" Erich asks in a hushed tone, glancing around while the Veterans all shivered in their spot. "[Look, Erika, I know you're pissed and all, but calling her here is…well, that's a seriously bad idea, Erika. There's a reason why we kept her a secret from all the Regulars, right? Are you telling me that you have forgotten about it?]"

"[Which one is better; keeping it in the dark, only to get known by them sooner or later and have them ask or protest about it later, or telling them sooner because after that and ask for their opinion, so that we don't have to worry about keeping it as a secret later?]" Erika asked back, staring right into his eyes. Much to her second-in-command's horror, she's being serious about it. "[Besides, the poor girl is probably lonely that I kept her existence a secret to the rest of us. Now, I'm going to change that, and no one's going to say anything about it. Understood?]"

Erich and the veterans could only nod at her, since disagreeing is definitely not an option. Jones, however, not understanding anything, could only look at their pale face and come with his own conclusion. "Is… is it another…"

"Now that out of the way, let's get back to our tank. Ralf, Wilhelm, get back to your truck, and tell Erwin that we went back to my tank." Both Commanders wordlessly nods, and went back to the truck. The girl says nothing as he walks past the Sniper, dropping both severed hand and head onto Jones's lap. "Erich, let's go. Bring him with us."

"Jawohl." Erich curtly answers, before pulling the American up by his hand. "If everyone's thought about her went to the fucking gutter because of you, you'll be begging to be sent as a Front Liners as Flamethrower than what I have in store for you." He whispered into his ear as he pulls Jones with him, who lethargically follows the Commander back to the tank, not saying anything as they walk. "You know the saying 'Ignorance is bliss'? Well, you better embrace it, since everything bad about this army is equivalent to most people's nightmare."

Jones numbly nods, before looking back at where the body parts left on him earlier, which is now being inspected by the Veterans, all with a morbid smile on their face as they tried to make it their own. Gulping, he tears his gaze away from it, and swore that he'll do something about this later.

* * *

"Really?! Is that true?!" Alicia Kathe stood up from her seat, her excitement visible to the rest of her squad. "With her tank, right? Okay, I got it, thank you very much for this wonderful news! I shall rendezvous with her this instant!" She puts down the radio's mic, and sprints to her personal vehicle; A Bunkerwagen with dark brown here and there, which reeks with the stench of iron. "Papa! Papa, full speed to Carentan! Kommandant told us to rendezvous with her!"

"You mean with her tank, yes?" Her Dad asks, smiling lightly as he stops sharpening his bloody clawed gloves to look at her. "And why do you look so happy, dear? Happy that you'll meet her again?" He is actually quite happy that their Kommandant had called them; it's a very rare occasion that she does so, so whenever one occurs, his daughter spend the entire time clinging with her until she's told otherwise.

"Even better, Papa! Her messenger told us that she'll finally tell the rest of her squad about us!" The 14 year old girl didn't see her Dad's face as it turns to shock, getting into the shotgun seat of the modified halftrack.

Her Dad quickly makes his way onto the driver's seat after putting the claw back, not bothering to conceal his surprise when he looks back to his daughter while closing the door. "But isn't that dangerous? She told us herself what would probably happen if our existence is known to the rest of her army; a massive lose in trust. Did Kommandant really mean to reveal our existence to the world?"

The girl humms, putting one finger on her lips. "I guess so. I mean, why would she told us to rendezvous with her on our way to Carentan, and not in an isolated area?" She looks up to her father, giving her a curious look. "So, judging with that fact, I'm guessing that she's going to tell us about us to the rest of her squad. Isn't that right, Papa?"

"Well, I guess that could be the case… but regardless, we still don't have much of a clue to come with our own conclusion." Her Father told her as he starts the engine, and accelerates the car. A single honk, and the members of the secret circle starts mobilizing. "Should I tell the others to get rid of our gear? I mean, we're going to regroup with Kommandant in the open, so…"

"Oh, right. Tell them to do so."

Nodding, her Father honks once for five seconds, and the vehicles who could hear it echoes it, followed by the rest until the rearmost vehicle. Meanwhile, Alicia undoes her bloody white pants, clothes, and gloves, putting it on the compartment placed on between her and her Father. Taking off her peaked cap, she smiles at it before putting it on the box as well, exchanging it for a generic steel helmet. Her Father did the same, albeit more slowly and carefully, for obvious reason. "I think we should wash our vehicles as well."

"Eh, don't bother Papa." She slings her Gewehr 43, and holsters her Luger. "Let's just go like this."

"If that's what you say, dear," Her Father says simply, obliging her.

Alicia giggles excitedly as she looks out of the window. "Finally, after waiting for a very long time, I can spend the rest of my time with her together." She mutters to herself, a shiver going down her spine. "I can finally stay with my savior for the rest of my time…"

* * *

With this, Omaha Beach scene is finished.

Next Chapter: A Desperate Assault.

...I really don't know what to say in this one.


End file.
